Hotel Kagome
by Inuforlyf
Summary: Hotel Kagome has Kagome as the jock of the school who no one really sees as more then a friend. Upon meeting the Tashios, that all changes. In this hilarious fiction, the characters learn of love between family, friends and lovers.
1. Running to feel light

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fanfiction

March 20, 2007

Beta'd April 24, 2008 by

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. She has a weird way of living with her changing moods. She meets a certain cold youkai who allows her to room in his suite due to nasty events. Soon, she's now his pretend soon to be mate and everything is just about crazy and learning new this outside of school is never really fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the I-pod nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Running to feel light**

Kagome and her twin, Kikyo, got off their school bus and headed home. Their walk was silent as was all the walks they had together. They didn't exactly like each other, and to avoid confrontation, they kept quiet when they were around each other. They weren't that opposite but their minds were in two different places.

Kagome was a jock, and everyone liked her. She was the nice well known twin but then again she was the kind of person that you wanted as a friend not as a date. Kikyo, on the other hand, was a cheerleader, not the captain though, and was the girl the girls wanted to be and the girl the boys wanted to date, and sleep with. Though she didn't do it on purpose, she was pretty much a smart slut. It was an odd combination.

Kikyo was smart when she wanted to be and Kagome was just as smart, but everyone knew that. Kikyo kept her genius mind to herself and family.

The two brown eyed, raven-haired girls walk to the spinning door of Hotel, Double tree. "Hey, Jeffery," the twins greeted the door handler. "Good afternoon, Higurashi " Kagome pushed the door to the side but Kikyo stayed outside. Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that her sister had paused to flirt with Jeff, like she did everyday. Kagome went to see her best friend Sango on the other side of the counter.

"Sango, guess what." Kagome questioned.

Sango looked up from her magazine to see Kagome in gray sweat pants and two wife beaters, one she wore while the other was around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it looked like she was sweating earlier. "Um, you made the track team?"

Kagome looked at her friend oddly. "Yeah, I did. Who told you?"

"It was just a wild guess." Sango replied.

"Well…" Kagome launched into babble about the tryouts and the cuts and how hard it was, more blah.

Then _HE_ caught Sango's eye. He walked looking hot in his Armani Suit and matching black brief case and gator shoes. He fixed his tie and took a right from the steps in front of the elevators, and began to walk up to her. Kagome continued to babble on and Sango was officially drooling.

"Sango," He stated as he stopped in front of her.

_He said my name! How sexy was that?_ Sango thought, _oh wait, I have to say something!_ H-hi Miroku," And then he smiled. Sango felt like she was just melted in her shoes.

"It's been awhile, how is private school life like?" He questioned.

Sango smiled her most dazzling smile. It was at this time Kagome decided to stop talking to air and watch the other two.

"How nice of you to ask, Miroku, but you wouldn't want to know. My life is quite boring."

"Oh the contrary, dear Sango, I want to know." He stated in response.

_Oh man! I'm a 'dear!'_ So far…" And they went on like that, going back and forth, having a conversation.

Kagome was feeling dizzy following them left and right. She gave a sigh and headed toward the elevators. The elevator slid open, and she stepped in holding her yellow backpack and big duffle bag. She turned to face the elevator doors and she saw a tall man. She tilted her head and realized that it was the new boy from history class. He turned and their eyes met for a moment but the elevators door slid shut.

--**Floor 16**--

She went down the hall and slid the card through the little pocket thing on the handle.

"Ma, I'm home!" She called as she closed the door.

She heard a faint sound coming from behind the bathroom door, "What about Kikyo?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "She's with Jeff, and I'm fine thanks for not asking."She dropped her things on the ground near the suite's door. She

walked farther into her mom's/living room. She sat on the couch that was a little to the left of the room and in front of it was a television.

Behind the couch was a little area to walk down but her mother's bed was there taking up space. She grabbed the remote and flicked the television on, but as soon as she did, the door busted open.

"Ma, I'm home!" Kikyo called as the door closed behind her. Kagome gave another roll of the eyes and the voice raised the volume on the TV.

"How are you sweetie?" Her mother came out wearing a white robe and a towel around her hair. Kagome face turned into a sneer as she turned up the volume again.

"Oh mom, the Tashio's are here!" Kikyo squealed and raised her already short cheerleading skirt, and Kagome's eyes rolled again as she raised the volume once more. Kikyo walked to her mother who was behind the couch in front of her bed. "Mom, they are the hottest and the richest and I heard that their dad might buy the hotel." Kagome decided to lower the volume and pay attention. "Miroku's dad is saying no but the Tashio's can merge."

Kagome turned in her seat so she can look at them. Her mother was in deep thought. Their mother, Sora, was the top chef in Double Tree restaurant. Since she was employed here, she had the option to stay for free and she took the chance. If Double Tree got a new owner, she didn't know where they'd be staying here or not. "Mom they are hot! Did I already say that?"

_Darn, short attention span._ Kagome rolled her eyes when her mom smiled and the two began a conversation about the top hottest rich person. Her mother was sort of an older and a little more mature version of Kikyo, but sometimes Kagome felt she had to take care of both of them. The two jumped on Kagome's mother's bed and continued talking.

Kikyo slipped into a conversation on meeting Sesshoumaru at lunch.

And Kagome rolled her eyes for at least the hundredth time that day. She got up from the couch and walked out of the suite to go down to the lobby. Miroku and Sango were still chattering away and Sango's cheeks were as red as blood. An angry old woman was standing at the counter and watched Sango and Miroku going on, she let out a growl and walked away. And she decided this was another time when she could have rolled her eyes, and she did. She walked to the hall, which was at the left of the elevators, and went down to the last door that brought her outback, outside.

In front of her was a beautiful sight. A 100-yard track field laid there. To the right was a tennis area with many tennis courts and to the left were volleyball courts. The pool was a roof on the 12th floor.

She pulled her I-pod out from one of her pant pockets and an I-pod athletic pouch. She attached the pouch to her forearm, turned the I-pod on and slipped it into the pouch. She stared at the track's distance, nodded and went on. Right step she inhaled left step she exhaled. She went like she was flying. The wind around her held her and pushed her all at the same time. She felt one with the wind. All the while she had Green

day blasting in her ear.

-- **Floor 29** --

Sesshoumaru Tashio went to his suit on the 29th floor, the second top floor. His brothers, Inuyasha and Shippo, were in the room to the right of his. Rin, his little sister, was with her father on the highest floor, floor 30. Sesshoumaru entered his room and first saw the bed, which happened to be king sized. Across from it was a chair with a coffee table sitting in front of it. There was a couch to the side that had a television in front of it. To the right of the bed were sliding doors, which indicate a closet, and to the left was a door lead into the bathroom.

He threw his bag onto the bed and looked out the window that was across the entire wall the bed's headboard was set on. As he looked out the window, he saw a girl when he looked down. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was running around the 100-yard track field. His golden eyes widened. She never did break her stride. She was quick and beautiful. She was doing the turn and he saw her face. Her pink lips matched her pink check from running. _I've seen her before,_ He thought. _Yes, I saw her in class. What was her name? _He gazed at her. She was going around again now but then she stopped and stared at something black, rectangular, that was on her right triceps.She pulled out a little white thing and yanked out a wire.

Sesshoumaru believed that the headphones were the things that popped out of her head when she yanked the wire. She looked around and did a tad shiver but turned, walked and disappeared from his view.

Sesshoumaru thought of her even seconds after she was gone before he decided to meet her. He ran out and went to the elevators. When he got down looked about the lobby and saw that the girl was already gone. He released a small sigh and relaxed his tension. He shook his head and headed back to the elevator.

A man wearing a nice suit walked in and pressed the number 16. He looked up and they gave each other small nods to indicate that they had realized another presence. Once they reached the sixteenth floor, another small group headed in. The man wearing the nice suit went out. Just as the crowd cleared out, the door began to close.

That's when he saw the back of the girl. She had the headphones back in her ears and he watched her butt sway. The backs of her arms were glistening from the sweat and her behind looked enhanced in the sweats. Through the wife beater, he saw the outline of her sports bra and just gazed at her going up, and down. She was a little tall but mostly legs, beautiful, fine legs. Her head bobbed to whatever she was listening to. He was so mesmerized, when the door slid shut, it jerked him back to reality and he growled in frustration, he forgot to walk out and ask for her name. But then up they went.

* * *

A/N: I just had a beta fix this whole chapter up. Pretty late right. It's been awhile. anyways I'm planning on continuing the sequel during the summer so I can work every day on my stories. The sequel may be pushed together with this and just it ot be one extra long story or not, not sure yet until then keep reading and reviewing it makes authors happy.


	2. missing Her missing Him

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

March 21, 2007

**To- one of my best friends WENDY **

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the I-pod nor do I own the hotel double tree**

**Chapter 2: missing Her missing Him But learning something New

* * *

  
**

Kagome heard a loud buzzing sound and she turned the other way. It kept on going so she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head. She heard it faintly, but it was still there. She let out a groan but then the buzzing stopped. She let out a little sigh of happiness, but it didn't last.

Her blanket was yanked off of her and left her wearing a tank top and purple underwear. Her hair was spread out across the mattress. Her arms held down her pillow but now there was a breeze she just didn't like. "Go away, spawn of the devil." She mumbled and brought her knees up into the fetal position.

"Kagome wake up." The female voice said and then smacked Kagome's rump. "Aw," Kagome muttered. She threw the pillow and looked around the room. She was in her and Kikyou's shared bedroom and Kikyou was already dressed. She looked at the alarm clock near her bed and it read 6:30 A.M. She sat up looking ahead and saw her twin sitting on her messy bed. Her groggy morning look quickly turned into a glare. If only looks could kill…

"Why in the world did you wake me up so damn early?" Kagome couldn't fathom why her twin woke her up, and was dressed in a short denim jean skirt and(Kagome knew when Kikyou bent down her white thong would show) a pink halter top that was held up by Kikyou's neck with a little string going around her back. Her sandals were pink and silver and strings connected to them were wrapped, back and forth, around her legs. And her hair was also up in a bun held by a pink scrunchie.

"Kagome, today is Friday." Kikyou tilted her head at her sister. She shook her head and turned away not wanting to see the dry drool that collected at the corners of Kagome's mouth, and she really didn't want to see the crust in the corners of her eyes either. Kagome gaped at her, "Isn't it Saturday?"

"I just said it was Friday. Mom has already gone down to prepare breakfast, and news flash, you need to wash your face." Kikyou replied, then, she jumped up from the bed and walked out of the room. Kagome flopped herself back onto her messy bed. She groaned and said, "I might as well let her live. Mom would be devastated if she found her favorite daughter hanged in her room."

Kagome marched out to go to the bathroom.

--------The High School--- (AN-people, I need a High school's name, I don't want Shikon)

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of the school and headed over to the locker he had found the day before. He looked at the lock on his locker and just said, "Did I have to come back to this dump?"

"Hey, this school may not have as much money as your old school does, but at least we're learning something." Sesshomaru had not expected an answer, but replied to the voice that he knew belonged to a student he met the day before. "Koga, with the way you pay attention in class, the only thing you're learning is how to draw." Sesshomaru said dully.

"We only have two classes together, and it just so happens to be the two classes that are useless and boring." Sesshomaru scoffed and opened his locker after he finished opening the combination on the lock. He pushed in his book bag and pulled out one notebook and a pencil. "Koga, you never cease to amaze me." He told the wolf and walked away when a female's voice was heard far away, calling Koga's name._ I don't want to be a third wheel, _he thought.

Koga looked at the girl a few feet away and when he looked back to see where Sesshomaru was standing, he saw nothing. He turned back to the girl and saw her coming in blue jeans, as usual, and a black tee shirt that said "Try and hit me."

"Hey Koga, was that the new guy?" The girl asked, pulling her hair up into her normal pony tail.

"Yeah, Kagome, that was Sesshomaru."

"I thought I was a fast runner but that was just unnatural, even for a demon. And he's pretty tall, too." She finished off her pony tail and bent over to tie her shoe laces, it was then that Sesshomaru poked his head around the corner and yelled back to Koga, "Don't be late to science. You remember what the teacher told you."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't be late." Koga waved to him and Sesshomaru went back. Kagome stood back up and smiled. "I'll see you in gym. Tell Ayame I said hi." She turned and shifted her backpack on her shoulder and continued walking. She stopped and turned, "You should consider asking him to join the team. You did say you needed one more player, right?"

"The only place left is Captain." Koga told her. She just shrugged, "I was just trying to help. Later."

-----------History Class period 3----------

Kagome sat in her seat. It was attached to another seat where her friend Kagura sat at. It was the seat from the window and in the front row. She was reading a book her best friend had introduced to her: Dancing Queen (AN- I don't own that either. I was a good book; I forgot the authors name though. On with the story, sorry). She was on page 47 and it was getting interesting. She was so into it that she hadn't realized that students were entering the class.

Her History class consisted of 11th and 12th graders, due to the level of their scores from an exam they took the year before. The 11th graders in the class were smarter in this History class than the 11th graders in the other History classes. From the right corner of her eye, Kagome knew someone else had entered the class alone. "Hey, Sesshomaru, you should sit over here!" Someone in the back called.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked through the seats to go to the back, where his new acquaintances told him to sit. Kagome looked up from her book and looked at the door, but no one was there. She went back to her book. The teacher looked up from his computer and began the class by telling the class to be quiet or there would be a test. He then told Kagome to put away her book and began the class with a story of World War I.

In the back of the room, there was a boy who was seventeen years of age. He kept letting his eyes stray to the back of a midnight haired girl's head. He tried to pay attention, but he couldn't. _There's something about her. _He thought it through and decided that once the bell rang, he would go to her.

When the bell did ring, Sesshomaru felt as if it was a bad idea. He sat in his seat for a few seconds watching her pack up her things before he finally decided he was going to go to her now. "Yo Sesshomaru, how'd you like to join the basketball team," Koga asked his friend while standing up. Sesshomaru looked up at Koga as if he had grown two heads. Koga chucked uneasily and then added, "I mean, you're tall and I thought you'd be good at sports."

"Alright, when are try-outs?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to sound excited. Koga nodded and told him they were afterschool on Monday. "You'll have competition you know. Just because you're tall doesn't mean you'll automatically join." Sesshomaru nodded and watched Koga walk away and out the door. He brought his gaze back to Kagome but…

She was gone.

--------------In the Gym-------

Kagome was doing the stretches that were required to be done before the class began the jog around the school. "Kags, why are you stretching? You're in shape and we all know it." Kagome stood up from her position of touching her toes. She saw her twin and a few of her twin's lackeys.

Kikyou had on short, blue booty shorts with three stars at the bottom. Her top was a light tank top that seemed to be too small for her since her breasts were practically flopping out of the top. Kagome went back down and saw her sister's knee high white socks and her white pumas. (AN- I own a pair but please don't sue)the Puma industry

"Well, dear, I don't want to pull a muscle since I'm actually going to run." Kagome stood back up. "Excuse me, you're in my way." Kagome told them. Kikyou told them to step back a little and Kagome sat on the floor. She opened her legs as far as they could go, and that was a full split. She heard a murmur coming from Kikyou's lackeys who were wearing matching blue sweat out fits.

"Kikyou can't even do a full split." One said and the other agreed with a nodded and then said, "All she can do are flips." The other one giggled, "One of these days we shouldn't catch her." And they both busted out laughing.

Kikyou turned an angry red and faced the two girls behind her who quickly stopped laughing. Kagome smirked and made her hands reached her right foot. Her green and white basket ball shorts from the last year were on. And she had a white wife beater on also. Her green sports bra shown greatly. She had forgotten she had gym that day and now she brought the attention her sister always had gotten, a little to herself.

"Out of my face," Kikyou told them a tad slowly. Their eyes shot open like they didn't know she had heard them. "But why?" "What did we…" Kikyou raised her left hand, and turned on the balls of her feet. She walked away with the two girls gawking at her.

"And you live with her, right?" One asked. Kagome nodded and went to the other foot. She heard a few shouts coming from the left of her. "Go long!" She heard someone yell. She went down the middle. Apparently, the person who was trying to catch the ball wasn't looking at where he was going. He was watching the football fly and was chasing it to catch it.

As soon as he jumped and caught it, he fell over something that he hit his ankle against. Kagome growled a low growl and pushed the heavy thing that was on her. She turned herself over and tucked her knees under her. The person she pushed off was now facing down on the floor with the football in his hand. Then, a low sound was heard, "Caught it!" He yelled out.

Kagome saw how the light was making his white, silver-like hair glisten. She turned him over and his eyes were closed. She hit his forehead and his eyes popped open. Golden orbs stared into her chocolate puddles. "Hey, I'm Kagome and you just ran over me." She said. She didn't sound mad. A little pissed but she thought it was a little funny.

"Hey, Kagome," The person told her in a low boy's voice. A group of guys ran over to them "Man, that must've hurt." One said.

"For a new kid, you seem pretty much just like us." Said another.

"You know, you're lucky Kagome didn't kick your ass."

Kagome smiled and looked back to her guy friends. "What's going on?" She asked and one with buck teeth smirked, "If you were like your sister, you'll either be bawling like a baby or knocked out." And the rest of them laughed. Then one with no hair plucked her bra. "Hey you're matching with your shorts." And more laughed was formed. Even the new boy laughed.

"So Kirk, where's your bra. It looks like you have more boobs then me." She replied trying to make her blush go away. Some laughed and some ooh'ed. "Let's go Inuyasha; I don't like the atmosphere around here. I guess some ones PMS-ing." Three of the boys dropped to the ground holding their stomach, tears rolled down their cheeks from the laughter.

Kagome tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She stared into Kirks eyes and he backed away slowly. He turned and began to sprint. She turned "Bye guys, nice to meet you Inuyasha." She looked back and noticed that Kirk was a little far behind, but she went off anyway. The guys watched her. Inuyasha and Buck Teeth helped the fallen boys up as they continued to watch.

Kagome caught up to Baldy and jumped on his back. He went down and Kagome flipped him over. She cradled him in her legs. "H-hey Kagome," he tried to talk with her, but before he knew it, a glob of spit was coming to him. "NOOOOO!" He yelled out and the spit fell right in his mouth.

Inuyasha watched the girl. _She fast but she's human. _He thought. _She one with the guys but they mess with her because she's a girl. _He watched her butt but then caught himself. _Whoa buddy, like you said, one of the guys. But damn, she's hot._

Kikyou sat in the front while Kagome sat in the back with the other jocks. "Koga, you're coming over for the game right?" Kagome asked him. They sat in the same seat and she had her feet up on the seat in front of her. Other people in front, since they sat in the very back, were making jokes about how the bottom of her sneaker has whole lot of duck dookie. What had she been doing?

"Yeah, gags. The guys are coming later though. They'll have their basketball so we can play before the game starts." Kagome nodded, "But we always try to do that, and we never have a fifth for one of the teams."

"Nah, I got that covered. The new kid, Inuyasha, is coming. He says he's been staying at Double Tree, too."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like him much, for unknown reasons. And I've never seen him around; why isn't he on the bus. And stop calling me gags."

"Whatever, gags, he's probably already at his 'suite' or whatever you call it." Koga said making air quotes with his fingers around 'suite.'

"Well, I don't know. Come on, it's our stop." Kagome tugged his arm. "Kagome and Koga sitting in a-"

"Stop, that's just nasty." A jock began singing but Buck Teeth shot it down. Koga smirked and Kagome made a gagging sound. "And you tell me not to call you gags."

Koga told her, hitting her on the back. Few people chuckled and Kagome got off the bus.

Kagome walked down from the bus stop, listening to Kouga ramble. Kikyou was a few feet ahead 'pretending' she didn't know them.

Kagome brought her ears back into what Kouga was saying, "So he's coming, too, since he said that he was staying at the same hotel you were staying at. But, I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or what. Why wasn't the fart on the bus or why wasn't his brother on the bus? I'm not sure, but at least we got a fifth for our game. We hardly ever play since we never have a fifth, we're lucky we have a fifth, you know what I mean?"

"Who's coming to play?" Kagome asked, not really getting whom Kouga was talking about. "I just said Inuyasha. You need to pay attention. After that, we're watching the game at 7, right? Because I'm so hyped up, you don't even know."

"Did you tell Ayame that you were staying over here?"

"She's nothing to me, you know that. I don't have to tell her scrap." We reached the turning door of the hotel and we saw that Kikyou was already doing her after school task. "If you two didn't look exactly alike, I would never believe you two were sisters."

"Back to Ayame, Kouga, you know how the stalker gets when she doesn't know where you are. She just bugs out."

"You see, even you call her a stalker."

"But she's nice and you obviously like her just a little, or you would have called the police that first time she broke into your house."

"She hasn't broken into my house since though."

"That's because she stole your house key that first time and made a copy of it. Now, she doesn't even have to break in." Kouga huffed and stomped his way into the candy counter. Kagome chuckled and jogged to reach him again.

"Hey, Sango, it's been awhile. You know why I'm here of course, though, right?"

"Hey, Kouga, we're playing a game? It's been awhile. Don't we need a fifth?"

"Nah, I found a wannabe the other day. He's new but I heard he had game. The weird thing is he's staying here just like Kagome and her family."

"Really, Kagome?" Sango gave Kagome a look, "you're talking about the Tashio's right? Yeah, I heard their dad's company is planning on merging with Miroku's dad's company. But, I don't know what the 411 is really." Kagome nodded, and took a bag of gummy worms from the back of the counter. She opened it and pulled one out. Sango eyed her, daring her to put in her mouth.

Kagome opened her mouth and tilted her head back dropping the red and orange worm in her mouth.

"That'll be $1.07 please."

"You're kidding me, last week it was 75 cents. What happen?"

"They raised the price." Sango answered without really caring and held her palm out facing the ceiling.

"I thought there was no tax on food." Kagome said pulling a dollar out from her pocket.

"Well, you thought wrong." Kagome placed the dollar on the palm. "I said a dollar seven."

"Well, I don't have seven cents." Kagome answered.

"You two have no lives." Kouga said turning to lean on the counter and watched the door as it turned and a little midget with bright orange hair and green eyes hopped on in.

"Mind your own business; Kagome, I want my seven cents or I'm going to take the little worms out of your hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if I ate it all?" She asked digging in her pocket, looking for change. She felt something small and metal and pulled it out. "Here," she handed Sango.

Sango placed the dime in the cash register. "Thank you, have a nice day and please come back whenever you please." Sango forced a cheesy smile on her face.

"I want my three cents."

"Too bad."

"Do you want me to beat you up?"

"Do you want me to call your mother?

Kouga stared at the little boy as he stood there now, waiting for something and gazing out the glass door.

Kouga heard cheering and women's voices yelling at names. He cringed and looked back at the girls who seemed to have finally stopped their idiocy.

"Who on earth are they calling?" Sango asked the three staring at the door. In a second, two guards, wearing all black, came in. Soon after, a little girl with long black hair came in and walked to the orange head. Two more body guards came in and then a figure with bright platinum hair was walking in with 2 MORE body guards following.

He looked up and yelled, "ASS Wipe! You're already here!" He walked away from the guards and to Kouga, "I saw Kagome outside and she was hot! She was flirting with me and damn, I just… why do I smell her in here?"

"You smell her because she's right behind you, dumb ass." Kouga turned Inuyasha to make him look at a pissed off Kagome with her arms cross on her chest.

"Yo, are there two of you?"

"That was my twin! Don't confuse us. That's the first mistake and to think she was me, FLIRTING with YOU! That's disgusting."

"What are you a lesbian or something?" Kagome's face went blank. In one second Inuyasha was about to laugh, in another he was seeing stars.

"Don't get on her bad side." He heard a female's voice coming from the side. He felt dizzy from Kagome's punch and then he couldn't take in anymore and decided to pass out.

Kouga watched as Kagome huffed and went to the elevator stuffing worms in her mouth. "I'll be up in a second!" She didn't answer and just went into the elevator.

He looked down at Inuyasha then back at Sango. "You're going on break, right? Let's go up to Kagome's." Sango nodded and placed a sign on the counter. She came out from behind and looked down at Inuyasha, "Should we bring him up?" Kouga looked back down. "I don't feel like it."

"Inuyasha!" Kouga looked up to see the little boy and girl that were at the door run to the fallen white-headed boy.

"What did you do to him?" The little boy exclaimed.

"I'll tell daddy on you and he'll send you to jail!" The girl went to Inuyasha's face to smack him awake. "Wake up!"

"Leave me alone, twerp!"

"I guess he's awake. Let's go to Kagome's." Sango said to no one in particular and helped Inuyasha up.

"Who are the kids?" Kouga asked eyeing the spunky red—er— orange-head.

"They mad lil sibs, they nothing but brats."

"Sesshomaru says the same thing about you." Green eyes said, "Stuff it, Shippo."

"Shippo's right, you know. And besides, who passes out in a hotel for no reason?"

"I didn't pass out for no reason, Rin, I was punched."

"And you didn't fight back?" she asked.

"Well, it, um, was, um, a girl."

"HA! You got beaten up by a girl." The one called Shippo started to laugh until the Rin girl punched him on the shoulder, "What's wrong with a girl?"

"Nu-nothing,"

"That's what I thought. You know that girl in the front, her skirt fell down. I saw it, she had no undies on." Rin said remembering what happen after Inuyasha went to the wolf, and she and Shippo stayed watching outside.

"What! Really!" Inuyasha was about to go running to the door when he felt a grip on an ear he had on the top of his head.

"We have to get Kags, so no more drooling over her sister." The female said.

"Let go of my ear!"

"No."

"I don't even know you!"

"Sango, nice to meet you. Let's go." She said and dragged him to the elevators with the others following behind.

------In the Elevator-----------

Kagome tapped her toes in an impatient way. That Inuyasha boy was on her list. She just knew it. The elevator dinged and she stomped to her suite. "Mom, I'm home! Kikyou's still down there." She received no response.

She went to her room. "Oh my GOD!"

--------Back in another elevator------------

"Was I the only one that heard that?" Sango asked.

"If you heard it of course we heard it like ten times louder." Kouga said in a bored voice.

"You should bring the kids to their room." She said and the elevator dinged.

"But we're already on her level." Inuyasha argue, just being too lazy to go up, then back down.

"I just remembered that Miroku's dad came back early from his trip."

"So what's that have to do with Kagome?" Kouga asked standing at the door.

"Well, he went up to this level." Sango said with her pointer finger in her mouth, trying to look innocent.

"So, what's your point?"

"Trust me; they're too young to see what went down."

"**YOU DAMN WHORE!"** they heard an even louder yell. They all did a wow motion with their mouths.

"Up you two go. You have the pass key so you can go on your own. Peace." Inuyasha got out of the elevator.

"That's not fair, and I'm hungry!" Rin complained.

"I think you can just go to Sesshomaru's room; he always orders Room Service." They nodded and hit a number on the board. "Fine! Just send us off!" Shippo yelled at him.

"Get out! This is our elevator!" Rin yelled and pushed them out. They waved with mischievous grin. "Bye bye."

And the elevator doors slid shut. "Are you sure they should be on their own?"

----------Suite 34----------

"MOM! That's my bed! Get off! Now!" Kagome yelled taking her shoes off.

"Um, hello, honey. I know this must be embarrassing but I…"

"NO! Mom, it was embarrassing to find you two kiss in the elevator with all my friends watching you, but this, this is DISGUSTING!"

"Not really, I mean that's how you were born. Your mother was…"

"Shut up! I don't even want to know!!! But **GET OFF MY BED RIGHT NOW!"**

---------Outside the door-------

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"Well, Kagome's mom and Miroku's dad are intimate."

"And she just said get off my bed." Kouga looked back and forth from Sango to the door. "That's gross. Is the door open?" Inuyasha turned the knob and pushed it open.

They walked in and saw Kagome's back at her bedroom door in a slouch. She had a shoe in her hand and in a second it was gone.

She had thrown it at something.

"OFF, you filthy whore!"

"Now listen here! You're my daughter and I can do whatever I please. I am the elder and you will respect me!" The three friends heard a female voice screech. Then, Kagome replied.

"Respect, my ass, you act like a grown baby. Now you're having sex on my bed! What's wrong with Kikyou's or maybe, um, I don't know, **YOURS!**"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but your mother just wanted to try something new and I wanted to make her—"

"**YOU**! Why are you talking to me? I don't care if you do own this hotel. **GET OFF my BED. PUT** some **CLOTHES ON** and **GET OUT**! Take that **SLUT** with you!"

Kagome disappeared from view and her three friends just didn't know what to do. "Should we go get Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Sango sighed, "Yeah, we have to. She might hurt them. I mean, she threw a shoe." Kouga nodded and head to the room. Sango followed.

Inuyasha stayed put.

When Kouga walked in, he saw Kagome's mother standing in front of Kagome with a thin sheet wrapped around her.

**SMACK!** Kagome's mother imprinted her love on the side of her cheek. "NEVER call me that again!"

**SMACK! **Kagome gave her love right back. "I call them as I see them! Don't ever lay a hand on me again!"

"Now, now, you two are mother and daughter. You shouldn't be fighting." Kouga looked to Kagome's bed and saw a dark haired man sitting up with a blanket covering his jewels.

The two girls turned to the man and both yelled out, "**Shut up!" **Kagome's mother turned to Kagome, "Don't tell elders to shut up!" **Smack!**

"**BITCH!" **Kagome yelled and threw a punch. Her mother caught it and kneed her. Kagome took her other arm and caught Kagome's mother face after groaning from the pain hitting her stomach.

This was when her mother backed up. She was caught off guard and was holding her head. She did a smirk and took a chunk of Kagome's hair.

Kouga decide to jump in because he knew it was only going to get uglier.

He grabbed her mother's hand and put pressure on the vein on her wrist, causing her to release her grip. Sango had grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled it behind her.

"Let me go!"

"Kouga, do not touch me."

Kouga kept his grip and so did Sango.

She pulled Kagome out of the room and Kouga then let go of her mother's hand.

"Sorry, but you two were going too far." He told her and then left the room to let her and her mister get dressed.

Back in the front Kagome was struggling to get out of the death grip Sango had on her hands.

"As soon as you let go of me, I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Of course you will, darling, but right now you need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Kagome relaxed her tense arms and Sango let her go.

She slid into the sofa in front of her, her head on the seat and her stomach on the back of the chair (Confusing? Well she was behind the chair and then she plunged over it so her face was facing the part you back goes on and then she slid in, still confused? Too bad)

"Don't you have a butt to kick?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm too tired." She mumbled out. Kouga came and took a seat next to her head. "I don't know why you tried. If we weren't there, your mom would have won."

Kagome raised her head with a sour look pasted on her face. She flipped her lower body on to the chair so she was now sitting properly. "I don't care. You know, that's why Kikyou is the way she is now. She hangs with my mom too much."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I've met you're sister. She's a—"

"Don't finish that sentence." Kagome said grimly.

"I sort of should have warned you, but they did go overboard this time." Sango said taking the seat to the left of Kagome and sat her head on Kagome's shoulder. "If we're going to play soon, we should head back down. They boys should be coming soon."

"Wait I'm playing with you two girls!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly brought her head around to give Inuyasha, THE LOOK.

"N-no."

"Good, then let's go."

Kagome and the others walked back down stairs (yes stairs, they didn't take the elevator why, and well I don't know why).

They reached down the steps when Sango finally broke the silence that plagued them, "Why didn't we take the elevator?"

They all looked at her but none answered.

"Forget it." They walked toward the back where court was. Buck Teeth (his name is Beaver) and Baldy (Eagle) were already there with Ginta and Hiten, Kouga's brothers.

"Where are Kohaku and Hojo?" Kagome asked while greeting the boys with a weird handshake.

"Kohaku is tying his shoe over there somewhere, and Hojo isn't coming. He said he doesn't want to—"

Beaver elbowed Hiten in the ribs cutting him off, and then scowled at him for saying too much.

The girls stared at him before Kouga spoke, "So we need a fifth again."

"I can get my brother," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome looked at him.

"There are more of you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"More people who are sexist, rude and loud." Sango answered for Kagome.

"I'm not loud or rude!" He yelled and everyone just looked at him.

"Okay I am a little but nah, Ice Prick is nothing like that."

"Your brother's name is Ice Prince?" Sango asked.

"No, Ice Prick!"

"It's good to know that you have more words in your vocabulary now, brother."

Kagome turned and saw long, wavy, silver hair on a masculine, hot bowl of—whoa! Kagome shook her head of her thoughts and spoke, "So, you're Ice Prick?"

* * *

Much thanks Whyte lilac to for editing chapters 1 through 5 I hope everyone would review and continuing reading! December 24, 2008


	3. You lose

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

December 27, 2008 edited by Whytelilac

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. She's the jock that everyone sees as a friend but not much more. She has a weird way of living with her changing moods. And then she meets a certain cold youkai who allows her to use a room in his suite due to nasty events. Soon, she has to pretend to be his soon to be mate and everything is just about crazy and learning new things outside of school is never really fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree or E! news or the I-pod company**

"Young girl, if you value your future, keep your idiotic babbling to yourself," The Ice Prick replied.

Gasps were heard all around and Kagome chuckled.

"Idiotic babbling? Is that what you just told me? Let's get things straight before I hurt you for another comment like that." Kagome walked up to him, squaring him off, although she was a few—um, a foot shorter then he was.

"Before you open your mouth, you better think about what you're going to say. Before you walk on this court, you should think about what you going to do. Before you show your face to me again, and you have to _think _about what I might do to that pretty little face of yours, old man."

Oooh was heard all around and people moved their heads to face Sesshomaru. He looked down to her face. "I'll have you know, I think about everything I do, for if I did not I—"

"I don't care. Your mouth moves, but everything that I have heard come out of it is dribble. You are already bothering me."

"Step away from my person before I make you step away."

"I want to see you try, Ice Prick."

"Kagome, relax, let's just play the game. He can be our fifth." Sango said pulling on Kagome's arm to move her away from the now eye-twitching Sesshomaru. "Fine, but this isn't over with." Kohaku came from a corner with a basketball in his hands, "So we ready to play?"

-------Last shoot for the time being----

"Pass it!" Sesshomaru shouted to his teammate, Hiten. He caught the ball, and was shooting it, when a wavy of black popped up and smacked the ball out of his hands. When he landed, he saw Kagome running toward her teammate, Sango, to get the ball.

He sneered, getting even angrier because Kagome has been going only for him during the entire game. Kagome got the ball and was running, getting ready to pass it to Ginta when, out of nowhere, a hand came and stole the ball from her.

No one has ever been able to do that.

The fact that the ball was stolen from her pulled her into a state of shock and she fell. When she felt her butt hit the concrete, she yelled out foul!

"NO FOUL!" Sango yelled back.

"You're on my team!"

"You're trying to cheat!" Kagome huffed and stood back up, going after the ball. He was just about to shoot. She ran and jumped. The ball was in the air, her hand an inch away from the ball and…

She began to go back down without even touching the ball.

It hit the back board and went down but, the young silvered hair punk got the rebound, shot it and scored. The other team had won, and everyone but the silver-haired brothers were in shock.

"AHHH!" Kagome shouted in frustration. She raised her hands in the air, "Gosh, you Farts."

All around, people were whispering about how Kagome was finally beginning to resemble Kikyou. "What! I am not like her!! I'm just shocked is all. I mean, look at the tall bums, of course they won. Really think about it, they are—"

"Hey, doesn't the game start now?" Kouga cut off Kagome's rampage. Everyone looked at him before they all ran into the hotel. Even Kagome ran in. The biggest TV is in the pent house. "Hey, that's our dad's room." Inuyasha said following them in. Kagome stopped and spun around, "You have the pass key?"

"Naw."

"Then, what was the point in telling us that?" Sango entered the conversation. The kids stood in front of the elevators but it was still on level 18. "To the stairs!!!" They shouted and they all ran up the many, many, many, many steps.

They ran up with Kagome leading the group and Ice Prick taking his time up the stairs. They reached the top with everyone, but Kouga and Kagome, was out of breath. They stared at the door. Kagome made a "give it to me" sigh with her hand and Kouga gave her a credit card.

She took the card in her hand and backed away. She cleaned under her nails with the card while Kouga kicked the door open. (Yeah you thought I was gonna use the card to open the door.)

They walked in and to the right was a huge television with kids watching "Rugrats."

"Get out, brats." Kouga said, while grabbing the remote from Shippo. "HEY, give that back. This isn't your room!" Shippo and Kouga went into a heated conversation while Kagome waltzed to the television to press the buttons.

"Channel 7!" The guys yelled and pushed Rin off the couch to get a seat. Kagome got to the channel and Sango shouted at Kouga.

"Can you stop harassing the little boy? The game's starting." Kouga looked up and ran to squeeze in. As soon as he sat down, Ice Prick opened his mouth, "Father's coming." Every man jumped out of their seats and peered out of the door frame to see a silver-haired man coming.

They gasped and the boys all went toward the window to jump out, even Inuyasha. "Hey, not without me!" Sango shouted and Ginta took hold of her while Kohaku jumped out onto the lower roof top.

Kagome kept her gaze on the television. "Did you not hear me? My father is coming." That's when she finally got it, "What?" She turned and noticed that everyone was gone and that an older man was standing at the door with documents in his hands, staring at the broken hinges.

"What happen to my… Who are you?" he asked as soon as he looked up. Kagome waved and gave a sad like smile.

"Heeeey, how's it going?" Kagome said while standing up. "I'll just be leaving now."

"Who _are _you?"

"Um, I'm…"

"What happen to my door?"

"Well, the game…"

"Why are you in here with my son?"

"You see…"

"We were watching the game." Ice Prick answered.

"And my door." The father shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"When we came in we were…"

"You have a pass key?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"So father, as I was saying. Kagome and I weren't watching what we were doing, and we fell through the door."

"Yeah, so what were you doing?"

"None of your business. Come, Kagome."

"You're fixing my door Sesshomaru!" His father called out while Kagome chased after Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for not telling on me. I'll be in more trouble than I already am." Kagome gave her thanks to Sesshomaru. His eyes bored into hers as they waited for the elevator. "Why did you help me? I wasn't all that nice to you ever since I saw you. And I apologize for that, I was acting like my sister and my mind was in a fog." Kagome continued.

"I like messing with my father's head."

"What does that have to do with you helping me?" Kagome asked, and the ding indicating the elevator reached their floor, sounded. "Well, from my father's point of view, he saw his door broken open, a man and female in his room, and an unknown reason why the door was broken."

"I don't get it." Kagome said as they enter the transportation device.

"Then, I won't tell you." Sesshomaru told her with his voice as cold as Antarctica.

"How sweet," She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice, and they rode in the elevator in silence only having said goodbye as Sesshomaru went onto his floor. Kagome reached her floor and saw Inuyasha right in front of the elevator door.

"You're such a punk; I can't believe you ran out." Kagome let the words slip out of her mouth as soon as she saw the little ears on top of a full head of silver hair. "Well, I have problems with my dad, not that, that's any of your business."

"Blah, blah, are you going in or not? Since you're obviously not going to tell me anything, and you're sort of in the way." Kagome told him. He scoffed and walked in as Kagome found space to walk out. Before the door closed, she turned.

"Sorry for the outburst."

"Are you bipolar?"

Kagome smiled and the doors slid shut. She headed towards her door and saw it open and she walked in seeing, Kikyou standing in front of her bedroom door. "That's disgusting mother. Did Kagome see you yet?" Kagome heard her say.

"They're still at it!" Kagome yelled and Kikyou spun around with a smirk.

"Good thing it's your bed and not mine."

Kagome let a growl spilled out of her mouth and headed back to the elevator. She began to pull her cell phone out from her pocket and began dialing. The elevator dinged and the phone was ringing. She looked in the elevator and saw Sesshomaru's father. He looked up from a pager that was in his hand and looked at Kagome with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and heard a "yeah" come from her phone. "Are you at home?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, are you still at the counter?"

"I'm sorry, I'm at the mall."

"Why are you at the mall?" Kagome asked and stepped into the elevator, looking at the buttons to see "lobby" was already highlighted. The doors slid shut. "Oh yeah, your second job," Kagome answered her own question.

"Why, did you want me at home?" The female's voice asked.

"Sort of, I need a place to stay for the night. I can't sleep on my own bed." Kagome heard Sango laugh on the phone, "Oh yeah, that. That was disgusting, I can't believe her."

"I can, and it's not funny. So do have any idea of what I should do? I might go back up there and beat her and her little clone."

"What did Kikyou do?"

"She acted like herself. I know I'm being an angry person but I'm just not in the mood."

"I'm not sure; I'm coming late tonight and no one's at home. The doors are locked and all."

"So I'll sleep on the streets, how wonderful."

"Kagome, don't be so down, you'll find a place. Ask Kouga."

"I about to call him next. Bye."

"Bye." The doors slid open and Kagome flipped her phone shut.

"Why don't you ask to sleep in Sesshomaru's suite? He has an extra room."

Kagome turned to see that the oldest silver-haired weirdo was listening to her conversation. "Why would I ask him? I barely know him."

"Really? Not the way I saw it." He said and walked into the lobby with Kagome as confused as she could be. But could asking Sesshomaru for one night be so bad? Kagome tilted her head as she thought about actually going to the Ice Prick's room. "Nah," She said, and began dialing once again.

"It's Kouga." A male's voice answered the ring. "I need a—" she stop speaking when she thought about staying with Kouga.

With all his brothers.

Who are all male.

They all smell, and never clean up after themselves. "Forget it," She hung up and the elevator door slid shut. She pressed the button 29, assuming that would be where a rich teenager would stay.

The doors slid open and she began walking down the hall. She knocked on most of the doors. There were only 8 rooms on that floor since the suites were so big. But only two people actually came to the door to tell her that they didn't have an Ice Prick.

She finally got to one that she knew overlooked the track field. She banged on the door and waited a bit. She played with her phone antennae when the door opened. A man wearing nothing but long gray sweats stood in front of her.

When the door opened, all she saw was his chest and that made her stop breathing. She looked up at the broad shoulders and a nice slender neck. She saw silver hair behind that and she slowly got hot. She continued looking up to see Ice Prick. "What do you want?" He asked with a voice that very much melted her.

She brought her composition back. "A bed," She replied and pushed him in. She entered the room and saw the suite, and yeah it was huge. "I love this place," She said dreamingly, and jumped onto the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it that you want?" He closed the door and stared at the girl who was now messing up the bed that was in the front of the room.

She looked at him and her eyes were shining, her lips were in a pout and her body just gave off the sign, "Give me what I want."

"Could you please let me stay here for the night?" She said, her lips wavering. He stared down at her.

"No" He opened the door and a hand pointed to the hall.

She dropped off the bed and was on her knees, "Pwease!!! I'll make you breakfast!"

He shut the door and stared down at her, "You look like a peasant." She cleared her throat and stood back up with her hands clasped together, "You have an extra room, why can't I stay here?"

"You can't stay here because you are a female and I am a famous male. If you were to come out of my suite early in the morning, people will assume you stayed the night."

"They would think that because I would have. And I never knew you were famous."

"You would have stayed the night for pleasure purposes, that's what they'll think. And I'm number two on the richest heir in the world list, how can you not know me?"

"Pleasure purposes? What, who cares? I don't know probably because I don't care much about money."

"No, you can't stay."

"Fine, no pancakes or biscuits in the morning for you." She huffed and walked back toward the door when she felt a hand take hold of her arm, "You promised to make breakfast; I don't like the hotel food."

"Hey! My mother's the chef."

He let her arm go, "Well, then, I'm not sure if I want food you have cooked."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome turned to look at him with a hurt look on her face.

"You can stay." A huge smile came on her face.

"Thanks, I'll go get my pajamas!" Kagome ran down the hall to the elevators. When she reached her door, she heard silence from the other side. She walked in and it was dark and possibly empty.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She asked no one. She walked into her room to see no one in there. Honestly, she really did not care much. They always went out on Fridays. However, usually they would tell her by having Kikyou rub it in her face.

Today, well tonight, they just left. Kagome thought that was a bit odd but after thinking about it for a minute she saw that it didn't matter to her. She went to her drawer and pulled out a long shirt and underwear.

She never really bought pajamas, she always just wore whatever was clean, comfortable and she could move in. She brought it with her to the elevator but then stopped, "I can take a shower home…"

She began walking back but then stopped, "But, then, I'll be walking around this hotel with just a t-shirt." She turned back but the stopped, "But would I be pressing his generosity if I took a shower in his suite?"

She turned back but then stopped. "But, really, if someone saw me heading towards his room in the dark wearing a t-shirt, they'll think the wrong thing when they see me leaving in the morning." She told herself.

She turned and banged into something hard. "Girl, why are you pacing?"She looked up and saw Sesshomaru and she smiled, "No reason, come on let's go."

She grabbed his arm they went into the elevator in silence.

--8--

"YES! Yes, Oh My Goodness! Yes!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs on Sesshomaru's bed.

"CHECKMATE! I win." Kagome jumped off the bed and did the hoky poky.

"Yes, you win. Now, would you go to bed?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice and Kagome stopped almost instantly.

"You let me win, didn't you?" Kagome stared at the Inu-Youkai on his bed clearing off the chess board and putting it back into the box.

"Of course I did not, you have a genius mind."

"Don't give me that. How is it that I lost to you three times in a row, and then, the fourth time I win. But it so happens that it's late and you want to go to bed?"

"I do not know."

"You let me win. That didn't count. Come on, do over." She crawled back onto the bed and took the box from him.

"You can play by yourself. I'm going to shower."

"No fair. Come on, play."

"It is two in the morning, girl."

"Then, I'm taking a shower first."

"No. Girls have a tendency to take their time in the bathroom."

"So? I like to be clean, and you'll probably take longer than me with hair so long, Mr. Girly-Man."

"Do not call me that again." Sesshomaru looked up at her and she stood on the bed, "Why? Sad that I called you but what you look like, Girly-Man?" Sesshomaru gave out a small growl and Kagome got off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"No worries, Girly-Man, I'll be quick in the bathroom." As soon as she said that, she saw a gust of silver wind and she was in the air.

"Let me down!" Sesshomaru held her over his shoulder and threw her on the bed before running to the bathroom. "Cheater!" Kagome yelled back, having a feeling that he was smirking at her.

It's weird to think that earlier that night they just sat there on the couch not knowing what to do after Sesshomaru had showed her to her room.

Upon entering the room, she first saw the bed, large and king-sized, which was obviously Sesshomaru's.

Across was a chair and in front of the chair was a coffee table. Then, there was a couch and in front of that was a television. To the right, of the bed, were sliding doors to indicate the closet, which she soon found out was a walk-in closet that was huge. There were two other doors in it indicating the kitchen and the second room A.K.A the room she was going to be sleeping in.

To the left of the bed was a door that was the entryway to the bathroom.

Kagome stood up from the bed and walked into the closet. To the left was a door and to the right was one also. She walked to the right and walked to the bed.

When the door opened to the left, there was her bed and straight ahead was a small dresser. There was a screen in the back of it so you can change in the space between the two. To the right of that was a coffee table and a chair kissing wall with its back. Next, her bed was a small radio/ alarm clock.

She let out a sigh for no apparent reason.

She yanked on her t-shirt and underwear from her bed, her official sleeping garments.

She walked back into Sesshomaru's room and sat on the couch, waiting for the bathroom.

For the first two minutes she was sitting properly with her feet on the ground, but then again, that was forty minutes ago. Right now, she had her stomach on the arm rest with her head hanging below in air. Her left leg was on the seats while her right was kneeled on the ground.

Her breathing was shallow and she was losing consciousness due to blood heading toward her head.

Two minutes later, she shot up and stared at the bathroom door as if expecting it to burst open. That didn't happen.

She stood from her seat and walked to the door. As she was just about to bang on the door, it opened and steam covered her eyesight. When it finally let out, there he stood wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh, hi there, now get out." She said with sleep cursing at her.

"Hey," He said in a husky voice just to see how it'll affect her. It didn't.

"Move," She said, and pushed him aside. He stood there shocked, but without the emotion on his face.

He went into the large closet and pulled out boxers from a drawer. He pulled it on behind one of the four screens in that closet.

He walked out and lay on his bed with thoughts twirling through his head.

Why wasn't she affected? _I'm hot. Everyone knows this (OOC I know Just don't care). And there is something between us._

_**How about the thought that she's tired, ever thought of that? You were in there forever were you not?**_

_Yes, but still I'm Sesshomaru._

_**Shut up and go to sleep.**_

_You're lucky you're in my head, or it would have been on._

Sesshomaru pulled the covers over himself but didn't go to sleep; instead he sat up on his bed and just stared into space.

A little while later, the bathroom door opened and a creature slowly walked out.

Kagome gave out a yawn and walked across the room with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, unaware of the golden orbs watching her every move. Looking at her toned, glistening legs.

"Night night, have a good sleep." She let out another yawn and walked into the closet.

Sesshomaru let his head tilt when he felt something funny down under.

_She was quick and beautiful, _he remembered. …_before he decided to meet her. So, I wanted to meet her and there she is, in the other room wearing clothes that aren't even proper clothes. Lucky me._

_**Too bad you're not doing anything.**_

_Shut it._

The chapters are under going some edits and I hope you do not get confused!


	4. Breakfast

I'll have you know that in the first two days this was up I received eleven reviews. I am a happy fourteen years old. So thanks a bunch sorry for the mistakes, please call me out on them so I can do better and here's your lovely story.

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 13, 2007

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Breakfast  
**

Kagome lay in the bed absolutely knocked out. Her mouth was a bit opened and she was wrapped in her blanket.

She was in complete bliss dreaming of winning the first up coming track meet. Her hair was flying in the air and she was yards ahead of the other racers.

She was right in front of the ribbon when the earth started to shake.

She looked around and saw Sango in the crowd calling her. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome ran to her and started to catch her breath. "Was that an earth quake?" She asked and Sango replied, "Where's my breakfast?"

Confused Kagome stared at her friend and the world shook once more.

"Kagome!"

Kagome shot her eyes open and she was in the room Sesshomaru let her sleep in.

An irritated Inu youkai was shaking her and calling her name.

"I want my breakfast."

"Leave me alone, can't you see I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled and turned away from the tai-youkai's legs.

"Well, it is time to awaken because this Sesshomaru wants his breakfast."

"Call my mom." She pulled the pillow from under and placed over her head trying to get back to her dream.

Sesshomaru wanted roll his eyes (oc I know once again, but it's my story so there!) but he didn't, instead he pulled on the blanket and the girl came rolling out.

"Give it back." Kagome said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I want food,"

"Then go make yourself some." She said and she felt something pressuring her back and within the second she was on the other side and on the floor.

"Get up." His icy voice told her. She shot up from the floor and stared at him with fury burning her eyes.

"Ice prick!" She threw the pillow, which she had clutched in her hand all along, at him.

He moved his head out of the way and the pillow just missed him. That made Kagome fume a bit but before she could do anything she realize she felt a breeze coming from behind.

She brought her hand behind her and realized the back of her long shirt got caught in her underwear. Hopefully Sesshomaru did not notice.

She gave off a nervous laugh while she tugged it out and se searched Sesshomaru's eyes for any trace of laughter. She found none.

"Why must you star at this Sesshomaru?"

"No reason, I'll go start on your breakfast."

"Why the change of heart?"

"No reason, I'm just hungry. So what time is it?"

"9 why do you ask."

Kagome's face dropped. "Do you not remember at what time I went to bed last night and you have the nerve to wake me up?"

"This Sesshomaru wants his breakfast." He told her and gave the bed back its blanket.

"Well, do it yourself, I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when you decide to use your brain."

"Wench, what is wrong with you. Your moods change faster then the blushes that come and go from your face."

"What?" She asked and remembered just two second ago, _I must've blushed from embarrassment. Oh man. _

"I don't know what you are talking about, now let me sleep."

"you and your mood swings. I want my breakfast."

"Leave me alone." Kagome jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over herself and used her arm as a pillow.

"Wake up," and the blanket was off once again.

"You know what, I'm going to my room!" She said and stalked out.

"And sleep on your bed?"

Kagome paused for a moment seeming to be thinking about where she was going to sleep.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I'm not sure." Then she remembered, "Oh yeah the couch is infected just like my bed." Then she remembered something else, "Wait, no it's not Kikyou had it cleaned."

"No wait-"

"Stop the motor in your mouth." Sesshomaru said and walked pass her to go to her door, "You are making me breakfast."

"Stop joking."

------------------- Minutes later------------------

"Let me go, you dog!" Kagome yelled. They were now in the halls of the hotel where Kagome had gotten to after hitting him with one of his own belts of his closet and then running out to where there were now.

His grip was tightly around her wrist and he was having the time of his life from hearing her scream. She was so cute when she was frustrated.

"I want to go to sleep!"

"To bad!"

"M**r. Girly-man!!!" **She yelled at him and he pulled her once more, "Call me that again and I'll make you eat your poisoned food with me." They hear a ding from the elevator and the both stop struggling. They slowly turned to see who was walking down the hall.

The man looked up and there stood Sesshomaru's father.

He stared at them. They stared at him

He turned on his heels and head right back to the elevator whistling as if he had seen nothing.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru and as did he.

Sesshomaru wore nothing but boxers while she wore a long shirt that looked to belong to a man's.

They stood next to each other both having bed hair.

_Darn, _they both thought.

"Hey, you ever wonder what goes on in your dad's head."

"He must think we're together."

"That's nasty, me and a Girly man."

"You're making me breakfast and eating it too."

"Sure, right after I take a nap."

* * *

Ta da!!!! Please review 5 only needed more is wanted but you all deserve another chapter today, I'll see if I can think of one but I don't know. 


	5. Mother Malibu

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 15, 2007

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree And I don't even own an I-pod less own the company, come on now.**

**Chapter 11: Mother / Malibu**

* * *

Breakfast wasn't bad but then again that was a while ago. At that moment Kagome was running the track on the back of the hotel.

Breakfast was rather quite except of the rude comments they gave each other here and there.

Kagome began to hear the darn birds singing and decided to raise the volume on her I-pod. Pink blasted through the headphones with "you and your hand" and Kagome ran faster not knowing, once again she was being watched. However there was that strange sensation she felt when she was being watched and she was feeling that now.

------------Upstairs-------------

Sesshomaru watched the girl run the oval shape field over and over before she finally stopped and looked around.

Her arms and legs were glistening with sweat and her face was a cute rose color. Sesshomaru smiled for no reason at all and that's one thing Sesshomaru never did.

He quickly dropped it and headed downstairs knowing this time he was not going to miss her.

He went to the elevator and waited to get down stairs. The bell dinged and he headed outside.

Once out there he saw that she was still running the heat out side was hardly weather for running and he was shocked that she wasn't having a heat stroke.

He sat on a chair that was one of the many chairs aligned against the wall and watched her.

She didn't even realize he was watching the idiot.

Kagome brought her self to a stop to stretch once again. She sat on the grass that was in the middle of the field. She opened her legs and brought her hands to her left leg and lowered her body, feel the burn.

She did the same to the right then she went down the middle.

She had the strangest feeling that something was near and that was a warm familiar feeling. She looked up and squinted to see Sesshomaru a mile away just sitting there watching.

She stood up and ran to him and turned her I-pod off which just cut off her Evanesces song.

"Why were you watching me?"

"This Sesshomaru was bored." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and walked back into the building while he resisted an urge of grabbing her lower hump.

They walked silently into the lobby.

Sango turned her head and saw the two coming from the hall that led to the back.

"O my goodness Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't have you at my place. I'm such a bad friend." Sango rushed to Kagome, "Where'd you sleep last night? I called Kouga, he said you hadn't even asked him."

Sango grabbed Kagome's head and brought it to her neck crushing her head. "I'll kill myself if you sleep on the streets."

"Choke-ing meeeee"

"Oh I'm sorry," Sango released her and held her at arms let to take a look at her. "Well,"

"Well, what?" Kagome Asked having her arms squished to her body because Sango was holding her a little too tightly once again.

"Where the hell did you stay?" She asked again, letting go, punching her arm and added, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Don't hit me. I slept in Sesshomaru's suite." Kagome said walking away from the shocked Sango.

"Who the hell is Sesshomaru?" She asked and spun around watching Kagome walk to the elevator.

"Sesshomaru is the Ice prick right next to you." She said and the elevator doors slid open.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru, "I remember you, we lost to you." He nodded.

"We never lose."

-----------------Kagome-----------

She walked to her suite's door and opened it seeing her mother folding clothes on her bed and was surrounded by towers of folded clothes already.

"Mother," Kagome acknowledged her mother and headed to her room but her mother stopped her.

"Dear, I'm sorry for doing such a thing." She said and stood from the bed still holding a pair of jeans half folded.

"You were right; it was greatly disgusting of me to do such a thing on your bed."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"I know you don't think fondly of my relationship but you're going to have to; he proposed to me last night. I said yes"

The world came crashing down. Hell officially froze over. The pigs were flying. The fat woman was singing.

Kagome spun around and glared at her mother's huge grin.

"I-is that w-why you're f-f-folding your clothes? Are you packing? Are we going to move? Is that where you and your daughter was last night, at his place getting proposed to?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Y-y-yes… but honey, you don't understand. I love him and he loves me, and well he has a lot of connections."

"That better not be the reason why you said yes."

Kagome's mother's smile dropped, "I'm not a gold digger I really love this man."

"Then keep me out of it. I mean he didn't propose to me." Kagome turned again to head to her room.

"You are my daughter, a part of this family. My decisions are a great part of your life."

"Last time I checked, you decisions were stupid and rash, I'm not moving."

"Yes you are, do not argue with me honey. You'll love his son Miroku." Kagome let out a groan.

"The pervert. I can't even talk to him without feeling dirty, I don't know how Sango does it and my friends are here. I'm not leaving."

"Then where are you going to stay?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe the same place I stayed last night." She turned to see her mother's eyes widen.

"And where is that?" She spat out.

"None of your business, mother."

Kagome went into her room without even letting her mother say a counter attack of words.

When she had walked in it seemed as if a bomb it. Clothes were splattered every where. Kagome lunged over mountains of clothes and undergarments.

She jumped over a pile of shoes and landed on something that grunted.

She looked down and saw she was on a back that looked just like hers.

"What are you doing down there, Kikyou?"

A muffled sound came out.

"What did you say? I didn't get that."

"Get off!" Kagome jumped off her and sat on her twin's bed.

Kikyou crawled out of the tunnel made of stockings. In her hands when she stood up, were open toed sandals with rhinestones across the strap.

"Shouldn't you start to pack? We're leaving in three days." Kikyou said and threw the shoes on the pile of shoes.

Kagome's eyebrows raised hearing that her family was leaving so early.

"No, I'm not leaving, but I should pack." Kagome paused to think. "But I should ask first..." Kagome thought a loud.

"Kagome, I love you in a sick you're my sister I have to way, but you should know, when you speak I don't listen because you never make any sense."

Kagome looked at her twin and said, "I don't like you." Kikyou gave a smug smile and went back down searching for more shoes.

---------Sesshomaru-------

He sat on his bed reading a long boring novel called The History of Long Boring Novels By sir Borington. :-p

Bangs from his door brought his bored thoughts to the real world and he just stared at the door, hoping that would shut it up.

It didn't.

He knew who was behind there. He wasn't planning on seeing her again from such thoughts that roamed his head the first time they met that day.

"Go away, wench." The banging stopped.

"Will you call me by my name if you're not going to open the door, you owe me that."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes but stood up. He went to the door and opened it staring at the girl in front of him.

"What do you want, wench?" He watched as her anger spiked but she took a deep breath and it subsided.

"Sesshy, can you do me a favor?"

He raised one eyebrow, "what is it." He asked.

"Say yes and I'll tell you after."

He began to close the door. "Okay, okay I'll tell you. But think about it first."

"What it is."

"Can I stay here?"

_**SAY YES. It's your chance so say it.**_

_No._

_**Please think of all the breakfasts you'll have. You have to admit the one this morning was very yummy.**_

_I agree._

_**So…**_

"For how long?"

"Until I can live on my own."

"You'll have to make breakfast every morning, wake up when I wake you and you must saty out of my way." Kagome eyes widen.

"Is that a yes?"

"heh"

"Thanks Sesshy, thank you so much, you're a life savor."

Kagome launch herself around a stiff Ice Prick. "Oh, my bad. I'll get my thing in a second. You won't regret this!"

_**Why'd you say yes?**_

_Today and last night wasn't so bad. I enjoyed her company._

_**NO comment.**_

_What's that suppose to mean?_

…

-----------Kagome-------------

ran to the elevators with happy thoughts ran through her head until her inner more reasonable self reared it's ugly head.

_**Why didn't you ask Sango? Don't you know stay with a male is not appropriate it for such a girl of our age. We aren't bond to that man.**_

_Oh pish posh, what harm could it bring? I had fun yesterday, and Sango is to much like a worried mother then a slumber party friend._

_**What does slumber parties have to do with anything? Heed my words, you can't stay with him, it's not right. Go with your mother.**_

The elevator dinged and she got out heading towards her suite.

_It's not right that she is just ready to up and leave again. We've been here longer then all the other places we've been and I actually like it here. We've move too many times and I'm sick of it._

_**So that's the real reason? You don't really care that your mother is going to remarry; you just don't want to move.**_

_Sure… let's go with that._

_**Well tell her, maybe they find a house close by and you move but you'll still be in the neighbor hood.**_

_Listen here, we live in a hotel. What house is near by? There are only stores, a park, more hotels and the highway. The bus we take is paid extra just to bring us here._

_**Well, you just can't stay with Ice Prick. Think of what his father would think.**_

_Like that man cares. Look, I'm staying with him because I know he can be a good friend. If you're worried will get hurt, that's just stupid. He won't do anything, that'll wreck his reputation._

_**And when the media finds out a lady his age is staying with him, what will they think? They fill in the blank and all hell will brake loose.**_

_Stop being a drama queen every thing will be alright._

Kagome walked into the suite and noticed her mother wasn't on her bed. Kagome headed into her room and saw her sister and her mother in gross in a conversation.

Kagome cleared her throat and the stared at her.

"So where are you staying?"

"With a friend, you don't have to worry. You have my cell phone number so if there's an emergency you can call me." Her mother nodded and walked to her first born daughter.

"You were always the glue that kept this family together. If you're gone who knows what Kikyou and myself will get into."

Kagome gave a half smile. "Who knows, but I'm not leaving this district. Maybe if you moved closer to the school or something we could work things out-"

"Well, Kagome A thought of something and ran it by mom already." Kagome looked at Kikyou.

"I thought that maybe we should move but stayed in the closest neighborhood." Kagome couldn't suppress her smile.

"So we'll still be in the same school and all that lot?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while to look for a big enough house to fulfill his mansion needs." Her mother laughed off her sentence but the too girls didn't seem to get the joke.

"In the mean time, where are you going to stay?"

The room got quite.

"We'll stay at his house in Malibu for a year."

"Malibu, that's cool have fun." Kagome said and headed towards her things to pack to live upstairs.

"Kagome, it's Malibu, don't you want to come with us? Where are you staying that's better then Malibu?" Kikyou whined.

"I think a year away from you two will do wonders for me so, I won't go. When you find a house near by, I'll come visit."

* * *

Note, I combined these chapters. They were once two seprate ones!! 


	6. Kagome Goes to Church

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 16, 2007

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree **

**Chapter 12: Kagome goes to Church**

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed trying to finish that oh so interesting novel.

Honestly, who wakes up at 7 in the morning just to finish a darn novel?

He was on the second to last page when the closet door slid open, and standing there was a Girl with only a sports bra holing those 38 C's and matching gray, sweat shorts.

Her eyes were close and she let out a yawn.

She did a stretch with her hands intertwined high above her head and yanked it back. Sesshomaru was completely within her. He lost his page in the book when he let it slip right out of his hands.

Kagome walked across the room but then stopped at the bathroom door.

She opened her eyes and turned to Sesshomaru's bed.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru, I didn't think you were awake."

Sesshomaru let an eye brow raise and spoke with that known icy, cold, demonic, voice of his. "What are you doing walking around with that? What are you wearing?"

"My pajamas, what's so wrong with them?"

"They show way too much skin."

Kagome looked at her self and then back up to Ice Prick. "So what, I was hot and asleep, who's going to see me."

"Do you not notice that I'm seeing you right now?"

"Yeah, but who are you? Who care's what I'm wearing? It's not like I'm running outside like this, quit worrying and go to sleep."

"Why are you-" Kagome ignored him and cut his sentence off with closing the bathroom door behind her.

Sesshomaru almost sighed of being cut off but instead felt the need to rip her throat out. But of course, that little voice inside his head told him to count from one hundred to one and take deep breaths.

Of course Sesshomaru didn't do that but he did calm down. He looked away from the closed bathroom door and looked towards his suite's door knowing his younger half brother was about barge right in and-

"Ice prick I was just speaking to dad and-"

He was interrupted when the bathroom door busted open and standing there was Kagome.

"Oh hey Inuyasha."

"What the hell is she doing here? WEARING THAT!"

"Shut of dog breath, it's not like I'm going anywhere wearing this, and besides I already had this conversation with Ice prick so leave me alone."

"We may have started the conversation but we never did finish."

The two dogs smelt a wolf coming to the room. Inuyasha didn't really like the guy for unknown reasons but Sesshomaru seemed to like Kouga's odd sense of humor.

"Yo, Sesshomaru I decided that you don't really need to go to try outs, what you did on Friday was unbelievable, I mean you beat- Kagome?"

Kouga walked up to Kagome and they did a strange hand shake before they did a quick hug that followed after wards.

"What are you doing up here so early? Shouldn't you be getting ready for church?"

"I'm staying here for awhile, and yeah I would be getting ready if this people weren't harassing me about my clothes."

Kouga looked her up and down. "What's wrong with you're wearing? It's not like everyone is going to see you wearing that."

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me, I forgot my clothes in my room."

She walked away from them and headed towards the closet.

"Her room's the closet?"

"Shut up half breed."

"I may be a half breed but I can still kick you ass!"

"Can you stop talking for two seconds you overgrown mutt!" Kouga yelled at him trying to end the argument the two brothers were having.

"So, Sesshomaru she stayed here Friday night too, cause, Sango called me and was going crazy she didn't know where she was."

"Yeah she stayed here."

"What the hell are you two doing here all alone, in the dark, by yourselves?" Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms across his chest and he let out a huff before dropping himself on a chair.

"You're not welcomed here if you are going to continue to act like a child." Sesshomaru said picking his book to resume reading.

"So anyways-"

The closet door slid open and Kagome rushed out, clothes in her hands. She got into the bathroom and yelled out, "Don't forget I didn't finish bring the rest of my things. I'll guess I'll finish after breakfast!"

"You're making breakfast?" Kouga yelled out.

"Yeah!"

"I'm joining"

"I figured you would since you're here so early!"

"What so great about her breakfasts?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga turned to him with a grin on his face, "It's only the best tasting thing in the world."

Sesshomaru looked up from his book but didn't say anything. He had breakfast with her the day before and it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was quite heavenly.

Kouga turned back to Sesshomaru. "SO anyways, you've made the team and there's a perfect slot for you oh captain."

"What?"

"You're Captain."

"Yay!!!!" Kagome yelled above the rushing water. Kouga shook his head.

"So what's with her staying here?"

"Here family is moving and she doesn't wish to move."

"Why doesn't she stay with Sango? I always thought they were like sisters."

"She believes Sango is too motherly."

"Kagome is a weirdo. But On a nicer note, since you don't have to go to try out's you can go to the track meet on Monday. It's the first one this season."

"Why would I wish to go?"

"Because Kagome's in Cross country."

Inuyasha thought about it while Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha figured he'll go to the track meet also.

The bathroom door open and Kagome came running out and no one got to see what she was wearing because she was in the closet running to her room.

Two Millie seconds later, she came back out wearing a nice pick and tan summer's dress that reached past her knees to the middle of her shins.

She had a short sleeves and right beneath those 38 C's that Sesshomaru loved so much were a cute pink bow with tan polka dots on them.

She wore tan flats that tied around her legs and her hair was in a high, side pony tail with a cute pink ribbon. If you didn't know any better you would have confused her with a 6 year old.

"Lose the hair ribbon" Kouga told her. She nodded and untied it, pulling it off.

"Better?"

"Low, side pony tail would be better," Kouga commented again. She nodded and re-did it standing right there.

"Calmed curls would be nice."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, "I would but now I'm late so this would have to do, sorry." She ran out the suite and the brothers stood there lost.

"I always do that for her Sunday mornings; in return, I get breakfast."

"You two sure are close." Inuyasha muttered and began walking out.

"Yeah well, we did know each other since two years ago." He said with a little joke on the side.

"I thought you two would have known each other from diapers."

"No, she just moved her two years ago. She told me that they move a lot." Kouga shrugged and began heading out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome would probably want a one on one re match with you."

Inuyasha raised an eye brow, "why me? She lost to Ice prick not me."

"Yeah, but before she wants to try and beat him, she'll probably want to beat you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"On the contrary, it does. See if she can't beat you she'll automatically know she can't beat me, but is she does, she might think she has a chance." Sesshomaru thought for awhile before adding, "Call me Ice prick again, I'll cut off your family jewels so I make all the heirs."

"Yeah right, who would want you?" Inuyasha said before leaving with Kouga a yard ahead.

--------After Church--------

Kagome walked into the elevator after greeting Sango but in return, she got ignored because Miroku came walking in.

She gave him a disgusted look before she walked away. She was about to be his new step sister, he could have at least said good morning before flirting with her best friend.

She walked to Sesshomaru's suite and walked straight into her room to change.

She changed into a tee-shirt that was yellow and had, two eyes, a smiley lip and…

A gunshot wound above the center of the two eyes, with red oozing out of it. How cute.

She had on long baggy white pants with chains hanging from pockets and belt straps. She walked into the kitchen and Sesshomaru was looking through the refrigerator.

"Looking for something, Sesshy?"

He stood up straight before speaking, "That's not the first time you called me by that ridiculous nickname. You will refrain from call this Sesshomaru that."

"Fine, Ice prick." She said before moving towards the cupboard that held pots and pans.

"That nick name also."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he had the urge to do it also.

* * *

OKAY ! I'm finish. I'm going to attach chapters 11 and twelve together and this is going to be the new chapter twelve. I just thought those two would be better together, right!! 


	7. His mom

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 17, 2007

**To my friend Gina who's reading this right now:-p**

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 13: His mom  
**

Kagome pulled out ingredients and milk, "Go get Kouga and Inuyasha when I'm done."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's nice, and it's always fun to have company while eating." Sesshomaru kept quite and walked out.

"You better be getting them and not just sitting on your butt!" she called out a began some pancakes

--------Later that day---------

Kagome and Inuyasha was in the back playing one on one the score was 14 : 17 with Inuyasha having 17, he always took a three point shots, the two pointers were more difficult for him to do.

Kagome was getting angry she wasn't winning! Finally she got the ball and took a deep breath, she took the shot.

THREE POINTER She jumped in happiness. "It's a tie." She said and it was his ball. He was about to hop and take the shot, she got on her knees took the ball from him and quickly stood to run to her basket.

"What was that?" She shouted at her while recovering and trying to steal the ball back. She shot, two points.

She was one point away from winning. It was Inuyasha ball once again and he was fast. She was faster.

He went right she did also; he went left she did also.

He broke right she went left, knowing he was trying to fake her. She was right and he went left. She took the ball and blazed to the basket took the shot, she won.

"Fun!" She screamed and he caught the rebound, "Whatever," He huffed and went to the foul line.

"Don't be a swore loser." She told him while he took a shot, swish. She caught the rebound and passed it to him; they went on like that for a minute in comfortable silence.

"So, do you like my brother?" Kagome was asked.

"Yeah, he's nice to me. He's a great friend."

"No I mean do you like him, like him."

"Oh, I'm not looking for things like that." She said feeling that she was lying to her self but she yelled at her self to shut up, in her head that is.

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah, I don't date."

"Oh," Inuyasha said a little sadly. He took the shot and it bounced back.

"Lost your touch eh, my turn." She took the ball and began shooting. "Where's your mom?" there was the most uncomfortable silence, pretty awkward (Gay baby born!!)

Inuyasha looked down but looked back up when he felt the ball was coming down. He caught and passed it to her then replied, "Where's your dad?"

"In heaven, I don't mean to pry. It's none of my business." She sad and held the ball under her armpits. She watched him and he lower his head once again.

The world seemed to slow; she could feel the earth turning. She watched he lowered head and something caught her eye.

A tear drop was coming out of his head. The ball fell from her arms cradle.

"Are you crying?" She said oh so softly.

"No" He said gruffly. She walked over to him. She raised his chine and looked at his moist face. Grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to her. She held him and he let out a quite sob, "I'm sorry,"

She just held him and his tears fell freely before he decided to hold on to her. "Let it out, it's okay."

He's tears subsided but they didn't release each other.

"You smell like sweat." He mumbled to her. His head buried in her hair.

"You stink too."

---------

They sat on the floor of the court and Inuyasha's head was on her lap, "She died just 11 months and 23 days ago."

He paused and she played with his hair, "She was in the hospital for 4 years, 6 months and 17 days. She looked up at her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"She was sick with leukemia." Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru never even liked her. At her funeral, he was probably having a party in his head."

"Well, at least she's in heaven now and isn't suffering. Sesshomaru probably didn't like her because he wants his own mother. Can't blame him. " She told him and they sat there. Silent with their own thoughts.

"Look at us, we're crying over the past, let's look on the brighter side. I beat you in basketball!" Kagome told him looking down and giving him her award winning smile. His heart took a leap before he smiled.

"Best two out of three!"

"How about we go eat and come back to play again." They stood up and headed in.

* * *

Finished!!! I know short but I did give you a long one not too long ago. Next chapter is the track meet!!!  



	8. The Track Meet

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 19, 2007

**Just a****P.S**. UM last chapter was to show that feelings were coming together between Kagome and Inuyasha. Lately they weren't really interacting so that made them connect. A heart filled moment. Not filler.

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The track meet**

-------After school--------

It was Monday afternoon, school had just finished and Kagome head to the gym's girl locker rooms.

She was changing with a few other sport members of the high school. Some girls there were in volley ball and some were other members of the track team.

A senior named Kagura stood in front of Kagome when she finally finished.

"Listen here little girl." Kagura said. They weren't exactly friends but they knew each other, a little nod in the halls when they saw each other.

She was a wind demoness. (You know how she looks, must I explain)

"You and I are racing in the 200 meter dash. One of us has to win, I don't care who. Our school always wins the 200 meter dash, first place. Shin High is one of the top schools in cross country. They absolutely hate us.

"You need to watch out for Kyoko, she is slow but she's a cheat. I'll try my hardest to watch your back.

"But there's Christina, she's a fast one. She's also a wind demoness but she believes she's better then me, as if, but watch out for her. I don't like her one bit, and I have a little trick up my sleeve but I don't think she'll pay much attention, she'll probably act like it's nothing."

Kagome nodded and pulled out her water bottle. "Are you doing the hurdles too?" She asked and Kagura ignored her.

"Listen, I'm not here to make friends I'm just here to win, you better not take that from me." She walked off leaving Kagome with steam coming out of her ears. "Little witch," she mumbled and headed out.

Kagome reached outside to see a nice medium size crowd in the stands. The schools came to support their team and Kagome saw a group of people together who were her friends.

She waved at them and they waved back some shooting up thumbs up. Kagome looked down at her self checking for any malfunctions in her black and purple uniform.

The shorts were short and the tops were loose but hey, it's to keep her cool, I mean dark colors and longs tight outfits were not for running.

She walked to her team mates. Some were stretching others were drinking water. There was the 50 meter dash, the 200, the 400 the hurdles and the longer run that no one wanted, the six hundred and hurdle. Kagura had that.

Kagome dropped to the floor to start her stretches. The sun was beating down on her. She pulled to the right then the left.

Then, the sun disappeared. She looked up to see to girls from the Shin High. She looked up seeing their green and gold uniforms.

"Hi, are you Kagome? I'm Kyoko and this here's Christina, were your worst enemies for the day." The girl gave her a big smile.

The Christina girl had her mind on something else, her eyes were scanning the stands and her right foot was trembling.

She looked back down to Kagome. Her skin was a caramel color and her hair was in a high pony tail ending on the neck. Her legs were muscular and toned and her eyes were completely gray.

"Are you blind?" Kagome heard herself blurt out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Christina Smiled and shook her head, "No, It's just gray contacts." Kagome nodded and stood up looking at Kyoko.

She had short blond hair that spiked and she was pretty much board shaped. Her body was rectangular with almost no curves and her chest was quite flat. While Christina had a curves every where but had small breast, the one all sport players wanted to have because big one just don't work.

Kyoko had pale white skin and blue eyes; her smile was white and pearly. "We look forward to win." She said and they walked away. Midway, Christina stopped bent down and scratched her right leg. Her legs were covered with long, white tube socks that had a green strip going down on the both legs.

Kagome looked towards Kagura, who was a few yards away. Kagura was following Christina with her eyes and was smirking each time Christina played with her legs.

Little did they know, Christina's' legs were burning her with no end.

Kagome went back to her stretches and when she was done, she waited for her run.

"Will those participating in the 200 meter dash go to their starting points?" The loud speaker spoke.

Kagome walked to her place to the left of Kagura, at the end. Kagura was standing near Kyoko and Christina was at the right end.

"On your mark," they stood, "Get set," they bent with the tips of the fingers just touching the ground, "GO!"

They went off, at first it was just Kagura and Christina but Kagome reached up to them.

--------Else where in the stands---

Sesshomaru sat there with Kouga and a lot of Kagome's friends. He watched how Kagome stretched and drank.

He did notice a friend of his out there, a wind demoness. He hadn't seen her in a long time. It was odd that she had a twin as well. She and her sister were very much like Kagome and her sister.

His eyes watched as Kagome and Christina took the lead. Kagura was behind them and the blond far behind. The turn slowly came and the four lanes became two.

A few yards before the winning line, an ear shattering scream was heard.

Everyone was out their seats.

---------On the track------

Christina was in the lead, before Kagome knew it; a loud scream went in her head. She stared at Christina who was on the ground clutching her right leg.

She stopped and walked to her. Kagura scream at her "What the hell are you doing! Leave her!"

Kagome bent down to Christina who now had tears streaming down her face.

Kagura ran pass the winning line and jumped up smiling and walked towards her team mates who didn't care about the other wind demoness at all.

Kagome held Christina's head up. "Where does it hurt?" Which was a stupid question; she was holding her right leg.

She didn't wait for in answer. She pulled down the girl's socks and screamed in surprise jumping away from the girl.

Christina gave out a loud shriek and Kagome just stood a few feet away with her hands to her mouth and her body shaking.

"Help!" She screamed out. Kagome stood there and saw a white blur flash before her eyes. Sesshomaru was at Christina's side.

"Christina, what the hell happen?" _He knows her?_

He yelled over her screams, "where are your sisters?" She continued scream ignoring his questions.

He shook his head staring at her leg.

He scooped her up and ran to where the damn paramedics were jogging. The slow humans.

Kagome sat down on the floor shaking. She looked at where Christina was lying before. She looked at the area where the girl's leg was and there was a splatter of blood.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she looked up and saw Kagura, "I told you I had something up my sleeve.

* * *

I need at least 10 more reviews; I raised it because hey, I felt like it. Maw ha ha, To find out what happen, you need to review are you'll never know. I'm so evil. Honestly it was entirely my sister's idea to just end it here and make you beg. I wanted to continue.

**Questions:**

**1 **Do you know who Sesshomaru was talking about, who had the twin?

**2 **Do you know what was up with Christina's leg?

**3 **Do you know where Christina's "sisters" are?

**4 **Do you know why Kagura thought Christina was probably just ignore what ever trick Kagura did?

**5 **Do you know what the trick was?

**Find out next time on… I don't have a title yet, but you'll find out next time, when I get 10 reviews!!!!**


	9. Kagome shy?

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 19, 2007

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At school she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kagome Shy?**

Kagome was at the candy counter, she and Sango were talking about earlier. Kagome knew Kagura was going to cheat but that was just dangerous.

Kagome spoke to Sango. "The doctor said it was a skin eating parasite. She had about thirty in her socks. Her skin was completely eaten away and you saw the white stuff, it was bleeding it had puss dripping out. It was disgusting.

I almost threw up." Kagome let a shiver out. "And the thing is, Kagura doesn't even care that she might go in jail for that. Christina could have died. And Ice prick was concerned for her. Who is she that Sesshomaru was so scared for? Okay so he wasn't scared but he did care and you can't say he does that a lot." Kagome gave out a sigh and leaned against the candy counter.

"I do hope she's okay, from what you said it sounds as if she was truly hurt." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and headed to a sofa in the lobby. "I swear my life has just turned into a soap opera."

"Please, don't be such a drama queen." Sango said. "How about we go shopping tomorrow, it'll get your mind off you dysfunctional life."

"Do tell me, whose money are we going to use?"

"Well, I was thinking we can guilt your, soon to be, step dad. He's rolling in dough."

"Isn't he your crush's dad? I think you just want to see Miroku."

Sango gave off a sigh, "Just because…" Kagome gave her a look. "Okay, you caught me. What ever I don't care." She said and began playing with her nails.

A silence went through out the lobby and the woman at the check in counter was asleep. Every thing was at a stand still.

"Yeah, I'm out back." She told Sango and headed out.

--------Much later----

Kagome finally felt like coming in. It was already dark and Sango told her she was leaving hours ago.

She was just running, something she's been doing to clear her head for quite a while.

She walked to the elevator and to Sesshomaru's suite; he had left the door open and felt a small smile grace her face.

She walked in seeing Sesshomaru on his bed with boxers and her face grew hot. Blushing, Kagome does not blush. She quickly brought her hands to her cheeks trying to cool her off and block the pink taint but it was too late.

The damage was done. Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and did a smirk. _Bout time she noticed all this. I was beginning to think she was a lesbian._

"What are you smirking at Ice Prick?" She stuck her tongue at him and headed to her room.

She opened the door and…

She was on her bed.

What the hell was she doing on her bed?

Kagome almost screamed but the girl was sleeping so she headed back to Sesshomaru with anger coming out of her pores.

"What is going on?" She hissed at him. He had a half smile.

"You better give me a straight answer."

"No one orders this Sesshomaru around."

"You're going to answer me or these size seven Adidas (sneakers I don't own the company) are going up that perfect little ass of yours."

"I know my ass is perfect, I did not need you reminding me."

"You conceited little prick. Shouldn't she be home, or even the hospital what is she doing in your suite on my bed?"

Sesshomaru raised his brows before motioning with his head, for her to come to him.

She walked to him, he said come closer.

"She has no where else to go for the time being. She's not from around here."

"Obviously I know she's not from around here. Why did you take her in?"

"She's my cousin; I was forced by my father."

"Didn't he know I was staying here?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru" She hissed trying to keep low since the girl was sleeping in the other room.

"He does know."

"Then what the hell made him think the room was occupied."

"He didn't think you were sleeping in the other bed."

"Is he stupid? I will be sleeping with you…" It finally clicked. All the encounters that she had with Sesshomaru's father, it all gave signs that her and Ice Prick, here, were together.

"No…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru went back to his, laptop. "Then where am I going to sleep?"

"There is a couch."

"As if,"

"We can just share this bed." Kagome's face busted in flames. Her entire body was hot as she pictured being with Sesshomaru.

She backed away from him and he looked up from his laptop with that sexy smirk of his. "What? Are you shy Kagome, or are you just excited."

Kagome got cross, "I'm neither, how long is she staying here?"

"Changing the subject. She's only here for tonight." Kagome let out the breath she was holding.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." She headed to her room getting her clothes as quietly as she can.

"Better keep off my side."

"You're actually going to sleep with me?"

"That sounded so wrong, and I ain't planning on sleeping on a couch."

"I'll keep your side warm."

"No thanks, I like it cold."

Kagome took as long as she can in the shower. It turns out; she could stay in the shower for two hours having an hour and a half doing nothing.

She walked out to see Sesshomaru was already asleep.

Tonight's choice for a pajama was a wife beater and baggy, cotton pants that ended on her knees.

She crawled onto the left of Sesshomaru and slowly went to sleep after her heart had a parade.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up to a head full of black hair in his face and a girl tush pressed against his person (his winky) and his right arm wrapped around this woman.

He heard her mumble sexy silver hair before she turned and was snuggling against his chest.

So, obviously Sesshomaru thought he was sleeping and just closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru is this girlfriend Uncle Inutashio was talking about?"

He shot open his eyes. Standing at the bathroom door was his cousin Christina wrapped in a towel and her right leg was wrapped in gauze.

He looked down to see Kagome beginning to wake up, "shit."

Kagome opened her eyes feeling safe warm and pleasant. She was at peace and didn't want to wake up and move from the safe haven of this arm. That's when it clicked. She was in someone's arm.

She looked up and saw golden orbs staring back at her.

She let out a scream and jumped out the bed screaming a long AHHHHHHHHHH.

She turned and saw the Christina girl standing there with a towel wrapped around her. She looked down and saw the girl's leg was wrapped but that didn't stop Kagome from having the photo graphic memory of the skin clear bloody… She just yelled some more.

Then this high piercing ringing was in the room that stopped Kagome's heart for a second before she yelled even more. She turned to face the damn alarm clock and slammed it, shutting it up.

She finally stopped screaming and looked at Sesshomaru. "Nice top," he smirked.

She looked down to her wife beater that was see through and she never did wear a bra when she went to sleep, she began the screaming once again covering herself with her arms.

The suite's door opened and Inuyasha stood there, "Will you shut up!"

He then looked at the scene, "Ew, what the hell happen?"

Kagome screaming began once again.

And then…

Kagome woke up staring at the bathroom door. It was in the middle of the night.

She sat up and looked behind her seeing Sesshomaru was still asleep and hardly moved from his place far off on his side.

She let a breath out before lying back down. "You're such an idiot." Kagome told herself.

She turned to Sesshomaru and he was facing her with his eyes open.

Kagome jumped in shock when she saw gold before she saw Sesshomaru smirk. She felt like punching him.

"Yes you are,"

"Don't play with me, I'm tired." She closed her eyes with her heart racing and her breath quick.

"Come closer,"

"No,"

"You're cold."

"No I'm not."

The fact is she was and she knew it. She lips were shaking. She didn't even know how it got so cold out of no where.

Before she knew it, an arm pulled her closer and another arm held her. She struggled a bit but soothing circles on her back calmed her, "Eh, thanks but you can let go. I'm not cold."

"I am though,"

They fell asleep listening to each other breathe.

* * *

Yeah!!! Dropping it back to 5 reviews need, why because I'm weird like that. So I need 5 reviews and more are wanted. I love you people so much. I got over 100 reviews, Yay me!!!

I just got my nails done, boy do they feel weird, it was so hard to turn the volume on, but enough about me. The story is good.

Next Chapter, The other twin is introduced if only for a second and Kikyou finially interacts with Inuyasha.


	10. Blanket Number Two

Inuforlyf (did u notice I stop writing that after a few chapters?)

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 20, 2007

**AN** I just got nails done yesterday for graduation and a wedding, so cute, but… It's taking me years just to write one sentence without messing up. It'll take me more then an hour to finish this one, and get ready for mistakes I over looked. Sorry in advance.

**Summery: **Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the I-pod nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blanket number two**

Kagome was now half awake. She knew she still had about two more hours left before she had to wake up and get ready for school, not to mention make Ice prick's breakfast.

Her blanket was so warm and what ever was holding her, probably another blanket was even warmer. The weird thing was that blanket number two was moving.

She held it tighter and it stopped.

She slowly tried to drift back to sleep but a girl's voice and older man's voice entered her head.

Maybe she was dreaming. Well, of course she wasn't. "Look at them, they look so peaceful, uncle." A girl said.

"I knew they were together the first time I laid my eyes on them."

"Well, we should wake Sesshomaru up. Though I don't think he wants to be away from her."

"I don't think she wants him to be away as well." They chuckled a bit and then she felt her second blanket moving again. This time is was being shook.

Did they not know you're not supposed to bother her when she's trying to sleep? She let out a grunt and the shaking stopped.

"What was that? This little girl's an animal?" the girl said and the shaking began again.

Kagome swung an arm at whatever was making it shake. It hit something and the guy spoke, "Damn, even unconscious she has fast reflexes, and a mean left hook."

"It's good fore you. She did, kind of sort of warned you with that grunt of hers."

"I need to wake my son."

"You do that, I'll go get Christina."

The shaking started again. Kagome raised her head, but her eyes were still closed. Her face faced the intruder.

"Listen here, I am trying to sleep, don't make me hurt you," her voice cold and angry. And she flopped back down getting closer to the warmth she called blanket number two.

"Now, now don't be rude I'm just trying to get my son away, for a second, I'll give him back as soon as I'm done."

"Go away," Blanket number to rumbled, and Kagome tensed up.

Blankets don't speak. She shot open her eyes and began to panic. What on earth am I doing in his arms?

She remembered last night and he body relaxed on its own. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down seeing Kagome just staring into space but quite comfy where she was.

"I'm sorry son, but there are important matters on which we need to speak."

"Kagome," He said quietly. She looked up and her chocolate eyes stared into his, making his heart skip.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to have to let me go if I have to go to my father."

Kagome looked back at his chest, and without thinking words fell out of her mouth. "No, what ever you two need to talk about, you can do it on this bed. You're too comfy." She told him and closed her eyes feeling sleep slowly talking over.

His eyes widen but hey, he wasn't complaining. Kagome, she was half asleep, she didn't know what she was saying.

"Go ahead father; she won't be letting me go any time soon."

"Okay," His father said and began to speak once again. "When you take her as your mate-"

"What?" Kagome was officially awake. She pulled herself out of his arms and said, "I'll give you to privacy." And she head to her room.

She reached the closet door she heard Sesshomaru whisper to his father, "Stop staring at her chest."

She looked down and ha ha, wife beater no bra, see through, damn it all.

She walked in the closet and opened her bed room door to see to girls who looked alike. One was a red head while the other was a brunette.

Christina and her sister Kagome supposed. The red head was helping Christina pull her pants up since the gauze on her leg was too bulgy to let the pant leg come up without any problems.

"Um, hello." Kagome said.

"Hey, weren't you just asleep?" The red head asked yanking up the pants but they didn't want to pass the damn lump.

"Will you pay attention, you're cutting the circular in my leg." Christina gave her sister a flick on the ear.

"I'm trying to help you, stop complaining."

"Yeah, I'm Kagome. I'll just get my clothes and be on my way."

"Wait, will you help her, she's being an ass." The red head said.

"shut up Jasmine."

Kagome nodded and walked towards them. The closer she came, the hotter she got. "Did it just get hot in here?"

"What, oh wait sorry. That was me."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at Jasmine. "No I mean my hair." The color of her hair turned down a bit and it was looking close to Christina's hair color.

"My hair is flames; I'm the fire demoness Jasmine. I'm Christian's twin." Kagome nodded, and pulled Christina's pants.

"How about on three we all pull." She suggested. They nodded, "One… Three!" the yanked it up and a loud ripping sound was heard.

"My bad."

The top of the jeans were complete ripped away from the bottom half leaving it below the gauze.

"I have a skirt here somewhere, maybe you can wear that."

"I don't know; we've got bodacious asses while you have that." Jasmine said and sat on the bed. Christina followed after. "That's rude, isn't she cousin Sesshomaru's girl, she could probably our asses if she can tame Sesshomaru."

Kagome huffed and head towards her church clothes parts of her little closet, not the big one. She never did where skirts for anything other then church so, there.

She looked at Christina see she was wearing a dark blue top that had a monkey on it and she was going to put on dark blue flip flops.

She pulled out a black skirt and a dark blue one. "Pick one,"

"You have jeans skirts?" Jasmine asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Okay and I thought I was rude." Jasmine mumbled before Christina gave her a whack on her arm.

"May I wear the black one?" Kagome smiled and handed it to her. "You don't have to give it back any time soon, I hardly wear the skirts." Christina smiled and pulled it on. "Much thanks."

"Let's go Christy." Jasmine said and stood up, "Nice to meet you, I'll probably see you at the wedding. Peace out!" She said and pulled Christina out with her.

"Wedding?"

* * *

Next chapter I'll talk of Inuyasha and Kikyou,Um, I think it's be like part one of what ever. I just thought this chapter was going too long, so I ended it!!!

Please review. I need five. You see how fast I update, I deserve more! See you next time.

Ja ne!


	11. Going to school in a limo

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 20, 2007

**Please read everything once finished with chapter **

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Going to school in a limo**

Kikyou walked out her suite having her thoughts go to her twin. Were she and her mother that bad to Kagome?

She didn't believe that.

Why would she leave? They were staying for the rest of the year, even after the public wedding, and then they would move to Malibu for another year. The real wedding was going to be in a year and a half later from now!

Kikyou shift her bag on her shoulders and walked into the elevator seeing that silvered hair Hanyou she was flirting with a few days ago.

"Oh, hey sexy, I didn't think I'll be seeing you any time soon." She said once she walked in.

"So, you flirt with every guy you see?" He asked her with a nice velvet sound mixed with words coming out of his mouth.

"No, I flirt with only the really hot ones."

"Like your door handler."

"That's a joke," she defended her self feeling that she was trying to tell her that she was a whore in a subtle way. "I always do that with Jeff, we both mean nothing by it."

He nodded and smiled with a fang glistening in the low lighting of the elevator.

Kikyou felt her knees go weak and she was coming down.

Eep!

"Watch your step, you might get hurt." He said after catching her before she gave the rail a nice imprint of her face. He pulled her up to his chest. "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?

She felt his breathe on her forehead; she gave a sigh and slowly brought her composer back.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kikyou."

"Yeah I know."

"Really, how do you know?"

"I've met your sister. She told me."

"Oh," She said fixing her mini pink skirt. She shifted her strapless top feeling a bit uncomfortable showing so much skin near him.

A nice silence came and they reached the lobby. He was just about to leave before she grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked praying that she didn't sound desperate. There was something about him that made her want to stop flirting with other guys, the feeling made her want to clean up her act.

She never even thought her act was dirty up until now.

"The names Inuyasha, I have gym with you. I'll see you later." He walked out and she followed close behind, "Aren't you going on the bus?"

"No,"

"So you drive, that's cool."

"No,"

"How are you getting to school?"

"Limo, of course." He turned to look at the face that was Kikyou. It was weird how much she and Kagome looked alike. Okay, they were Identical twins, but the only difference he saw was Kikyou had a longer face while Kagome's were rounder.

She stared at him with a soft smile on her face that made her look like a fallen angel dressed like a hooker.

"Hey, you want a ride?" Her eyes widen. "Cool, I'll love to!" She looked so excited and for that Inuyasha felt… warm. He opened the door for her telling the driver that he didn't need someone, and he got a go whiff of her.

She smelt of cinnamon and chocolate, not to mention the human trade mark of citrus.

What and odd combination.

Then again, Kikyou is an odd combination herself, in personalities.

------Floor 29------

"Finish your breakfast already you old fart…" Kagome mumbled to herself. Inutashio decided to stay for breakfast. Sesshomaru had already eaten and was getting dressed. Inutashio wanted her to stay with him so they could talk.

So far, he hadn't said a word.

Finally finishing the last sausage, he looked at her with a smile as she took his plate.

"Nice to see you have own modest clothes." He said and she had the urge to punch his face in.

She had on blue jeans and a black tee-shirt that had a foot print on her breast.

"Should I say thank you?" She asked clenching her jaw and placed the dish in the dish washer since he had already cleaned every thing off the plate with that vacuum of his.

"Well, no. Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you congratulation."

"For what?"

"Your mother's engagement of course. The public wedding's in two weeks."

"What do you mean public wedding? And what do you mean two weeks."

"I think you should be having this conversation with your mother."

"Well, you brought it up, it's only fair you finish."

"Well dead, life isn't fair. Thank you for the lovely breakfast it was delicious."

"Eh you're welcome"

Kagome looked up to the clock that was above the sink and saw it had the little hand just beyond the 8 and the big hand on the 5.

"I just missed the bus." She did a half whisper. "Damn."

She turned to see Inutashio still standing there, with his eyes open as saucers. "Are you not taking the limo with your man?"

She stared at him taking every ounce of self control to not punch his face in.

"No, I'm not because I don't-"

"Kagome, let's go." She looked up to see Sesshomaru dressed in baggy gray sweats and a matching sweat shirt.

"And where are we going?"

"Its 8:27 am, where do you think were going?"

Kagome took her back pact from the floor near the door and waved Inutashio goodbye, it seemed to be the polite thing to do.

* * *

Yes next chapter I am so skimping the entire school thing. They are just coming back to school. And Kagome encounters her mother to talk about a certain "public wedding!" 

**Gung ho for Sess and Kags**

So I made a community Please subscribe are It'll take a long time until update again (little threat there mwah hah hah, don't sue. joke)Staff members wanted. anyways, In the Forum I made I'll give little snippets of the story if I know I'm going to take a while tell the next chapter. In this you can talk about you oh so fav stories you've read on Sess and Kags. Talk of who should be together and who shouldn't be. Say bashes or anything you want. subscribers also wanted. It's a fan club for Sess and Kags mostly but question asked are answered wonders are thought of. We need you to make this C2 possible. I'm counting on you all.

See you next time Ja ne! 130 reviews, o happy day


	12. You idiotic babbling girl

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 21, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 18: You idiotic babbling girl**

Kagome walked to her mother's suite that afternoon of Tuesday. Right before she slipped the card in, she took a deep breath and placed a scowl on her face.

She opened the door and saw a suite with no living thing there. She called out in a sing song voice, "Oh mother"

Her mother came out of her kitchen with a giant bowl in her hands; she was whisking what ever was in it.

"Oh, Kagome, dear have you come back?"

She scoffed, "No," she walked to her mother and dropped the scowl feeling there was no real need to be rude, at the moment.

"What do people mean about a public wedding?" She came out with it.

"Oh, well, you see. It's not a big deal." She walked back into the kitchen and Kagome followed. In front of the door was a table fit for four and a lot of empty space. She followed her mother to the counters.

"If it wasn't a big deal, why did Sesshomaru's dad know about it and I didn't?"

"Who's Sesshomaru dear?"

"Don't change the subject mother, what's a public wedding?"

Her mother lowered the bowl on to a counter that was one of the five aligned the left wall. "You know how Aki has a lot of money, it just so happens he is the second riches man in New York, at the moment anyways. If he is to get married, the entire world is going to know, so instead of having paparazzi crashing our real, nice small wedding, they'll just come to the big public wedding where every one is invited and is a big event."

"Right and Aki is…"

"The man I'm about to marry!"

"Oh right, right, and the public wedding is to show every one what?"

"It's like to introduce us as a married couple and to introduce the family."

"To who?"

"Anyone who's someone dear, do you not listen to what I say?"

"Sometimes," Kagome mumbled before she spoke louder, "so I have to show up to meet this anyone?"

"Yes you do, what made you think you didn't have to? A lot of important people are going to be there."

"Yeah, like the whole Inutashio clan."

"Inutashio? You mean Inutashio Takanashi? His family is coming of course, and since when were you speaking with such informalities about that man. He is thee richest man in New York."

"He just happens to be Sesshomaru dad."

Her mother finally stopped whisking and looked up to Kagome, "When are you going to tell me who this Sesshomaru is?"

"I tell you when you tell me when the public wedding is."

"It's in two weeks, and no worries, you'll be a bride maid."

"Who said I wanted to be a bride's maid?"

"I did, now tell him who Sesshomaru is."

"Oh, he's just some guy." Kagome told her before walking out listening to her mother yell, "Come back here!"

Kagome took the elevator to Ice Pricks suite.

"Thanks for the ride this morning." She told him as she entered not even bother to look you to see if he was already in the room.

"You've already thanked me."

"Did I, I don't remember. I'll be in my room doing homework."

"…"

"Well,"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to ask where I was?"

"You were probably with your mother asking her stupid questions."

"Those questions were not stupid. And how did you know?"

"Asking what a public wedding is, that is a stupid question."

"Well, I didn't know what it meant so stop being so rude about it."

Kagome finally looked up after fixing her shirt a bit.

Sesshomaru was on the couch drinking something in a mug and was wearing a suite, a very expensive suite mind you that.

"Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop, and lowered his mug, "I'm going to a business party for my father, and you are coming with me."

"Oh that's nice." Kagome answered and began walking to her room when it finally clicked in her brain, "What do you mean I'm coming with you?"

"What I just said,"

"Why do I have to go? Can't you go alone? Better yet, no, I'm not going."

"It wasn't a question; you are going because I said you are."

"Pompous Ice Prick, don't you know that you can't force me to do something I don't want to do?"

"You idiotic babbling girl, don't you know that if you do not come with me you will no long have a clean bed to sleep on without going to her motherly friend Sango?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him who in return was staring at her with a slight smirk.

"You trying to tell me if I don't go with you, you won't let me sleep in the other room?"

"…"

"That's not fair! Why do I have to go, I don't do well with crowds and I'll be so out of place!"

"My father wants you to go."

Kagome face got a little red, "I don't like your father!" She screamed at him and the door opened, "That's not good for I like you." Kagome turned to see Inutashio himself in the door frame having a huge smile on his face, "I want Sesshomaru to show you off to all my buddies. You're quite a firecracker."

"Show me off!? What am I a dog?! Don't answer that Ice prick." She said seeing Sesshomaru about to make a comment on the dog question.

"And you, you old man, be gone! You keep showing up at the wrongest times!"

"Wrongest is not a word, dear"

"I am not your dear."

"Of course your not, you're Sesshomaru's."

"I am not Sesshomaru's-" A claw clamped over Kagome's mouth and she was dragged into that big closet/room thing.

"Listen, you have to pretend were together," a loud whisper like husky voice said in her ear.

"huh nnnn!" She mumbled being muffled out by his hand.

"What did you say?" He asked and she pulled off his hand. She spun and stared at him, "NO, why would I do that?"

"Lower your voice the old dog could hear you."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked away standing with an attitude.

"My father has been off my back on finding a mate since he believed I was taken. You have to do this for me."

"I don't have to do anything. Threaten me again; I'll sleep over at Sango's."

"What do you want; I'll give it to you."

"Are you trying to buy me? I never thought you would do something like that!"

"Forget it! I don't need to lower my self to the likes of you!" they yelled at each other in whispers.

"Listen Ice Prick, I may be human, but I can still kick your ass!"

"Let's see you try." They were eye to eye; well really Kagome only reached his chest so she was breaking her neck trying to glare back at those golden orbs that could melt a person's face off.

They were silent for a moment. A sound from the other room caught their attention, "What are you two doing in there?"

"Go home you bag of dry dog hair!" Kagome yelled out and in a second she was being dragged into her room and a claw over her mouth.

"You can't talk to my father like that, it's disrespectful."

"Gii fot" Sesshomaru let her face go."

"That needs to stop, and I already told you I don't like the man,"

"That's no reason to be rude."

"…will there be food?"

"What?" Sesshomaru stared at her in bewilderment, what was wrong with this girl.

"Food, will there be any?"

"Yes of course."

"Fine I'll go."

"You talk all that trash but you're going anyways?"

"Yeah, well I'll hungry and I don't feel like doing homework."

"My god, I hate you."

Kagome gave him a smile, "Oh well, you'll have to learn to love me!"

"I think he does already" Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard the man's voce from outside her door, "don't you have medication you have to be taking?"

* * *

**AN**

**Please read the entire thingymabobber.**

I'm going to end Hotel Kagome around chapter 25 to 30 but… the rest is in my forum, Gung Ho for Sesshomaru and Kags. There I write about the story, my notes, I answer question you get to talk about whom ever you want. If you believe something should happen leave it there.

You can speak of your own stories, need help just post. However, it's all Kagome and Sesshomaru no pairing Kagome with anyone else or Sesshomaru with anyone else. Until I receive enough posts, and reviews I'm not updating. **I've updated a lot lately and fast.**

Please leave reviews and posts.

Don't forget to subscribe to my community.

I'm such an advertisement. Any ways. If I don't get enough by the end of june, chapters will come short and slow, believe that. Ta ta

(my sister's idea, don't hurt me)


	13. Business Party is

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 21, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Business Party is never really Fun (**Too much drama before hand

Kagome rummaged through her closet, it seemed ever dress she pulled out, Sesshomaru told her it was way to church like.

"When is this party anyways? I've been looking for what to wear for the past hour! I never take that long!"

Sesshomaru had the thought of saying, "Maybe you should," but decided against it. "It's at 9"

"Well, what time is it now?"

"it's is now 6:30" Kagome stopped looking through her clothes and stared at Sesshomaru who was sitting on her bed, surrounded by her Sunday clothes.

"Why did you get dressed so early?"

"I felt like it,"

"Aren't you hot?" She received no reply and went back to her clothes, all she had left were blouses and three four skirts that didn't even match the tops.

"I guess I'm not going, oh well."

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Why can't you wear the dress my father brought you?"

"Don't you think it's the wrong time you should tell me that a dress was brought for me, for the party?"

"…"

"Don't you think it would have been smart to tell me that before I began searching for something to wear?"

"…"

"Don't you think I have the right to punch your face in?"

That's when Kagome spun around with a red face and clenched fist. "Don't be stupid,"

"Would you like to tell me where this dress is?" She asked him through closed teeth, does he does this on purpose?

"It's on my bed, you would think you would have seen the thing that was in a bag and smacked right on the center of my bed."

Kagome had the urge to take her shoe off throw it at his face. She would have too if it wasn't the shoes fault that when she picked her feet up to take the shoe off, it was tied too well and she couldn't take it off.

She huffed and walked into his room, "Who'd you say buy this dress?"

"My father," He told her following her to his room until she just stopped; "I'm not wearing it."

"Just because my father brought it, doesn't mean it's infected."

"Wearing that would make me bow down to him, bend myself to his will."

"You can only do that for me." He said a little lower then his usually voice.

"What?"

"Just wear the thing."

"No," She said but then she felt a grip on her waist, and she was in the air.

Sesshomaru brought her to his bed and dropped her right next to the dress.

"Unzip the bag, put the dress on and we'll go."

"It's only 6 something and how so we know it'll fit?"

"WE don't, that's why you need to put it on."

After giving a long sigh and thought about it, Kagome opened the bag to see pink.

First thing she did was yelling, "Oh know he didn't!"

She pulled the dress out to come up with a long halter top dress with sparkles every where on it.

"I'll look like Barbie gone bad."

"No you won't just put it on."

"No,"

"I'll put in on you myself."

"Let's see you try." Sesshomaru went toward the bed with his claws out, "Okay, I'll but then thing on, but don't laugh."

She took it and went into the bathroom.

After minutes on slipping it on, she silently cursed for it was her excite fit. She walked out, "I just had a thought," she started, not noticing Sesshomaru was just mesmerized in her. She didn't know she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"How did he know my size? How'd he know my hatred of pink and why'd he decide to by me a dress? Did he look through my closet beforehand and noticed I would have nothing to wear?"

"Yes he did, and you look great."

"What do you mean he did, and you let him!? Do I? I don't like pink on me, I look too much like my sister."

"No, you look like you." Kagome smiled and felt her face get hot.

"Is that a blush I see on your face?"

"No,"

"It's darker then the dress." She turned her back on him. "I don't have any shoes."

He didn't answer, but she didn't dare turn around because her face was still a little warm.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and in her ear was a very husky voice, "Well, your sister wear's a lot of pink, she'll have some." She almost melted and she felt her face burn, "Y-your right, I'll go ask."

Without turning to face him she rushed to the door and got out, leaving Sesshomaru on a full blast smile. You know the one he might do when no one's around to see.

Kagome got to the suite and opened the door to see Kikyou and a lot of other girls all wearing pajamas. The cheerleading squad was in the suite's living room.

"Do you have any shoes I can wear, that match this?"

Kikyou looked up from her feet, which she was painting, and stared at her sister. The others followed but many had their mouths looking like a fish.

"Where are _you _going?"

"Out, now do you have any shoes?"

"Are you going on a date? Mom did say you mentioned the Takanashi's eldest son a few times earlier."

"SHOES, need them."

"You need to fix your hair too," One of the girls Kagome didn't even know, nor cared about said.

"I'll do it later, I need shoes Kikyou."

"Fine, but I need details, where are you going? Who are you going with? I have to do you're hair and pluck your eyebrows. Where have you been staying? And, when are you coming back?"

"What's wrong with my eye brows?"

"Kagome!"

"Fine I'll tell you, now shoes."

"Fine, but as soon as you get back, tell us everything, we deserve it since we're about to give you a make over."

"what…"

* * *

Fin Yay me!!! Gave you 2 chappies today!! Tomorrow is my 8th grade graduation. Yay me. Um… don't forget The forum and the community of mine.

And you know the drill, 5 reviews and posts, me love posts. Anyways, honestly, my brain was broken yesterday. The updating schedule will be posted on my forum one of these days.

See you next time, I gotta go clean… Ja ne!


	14. Too much drama before hand Part 2

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 22, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 20: (**Too much drama before hand**) Part 2**

"The purpose of Gemini is to be one who gathers and conveys information. Gemini is to the human race as a whole-"

"Oh man, will you shut up! Who's listening to you?" Kagome screamed from behind her sister who was aiming towards her forehead. A girl with short black hair just did not want to close her mouth. As soon as the cheerleaders grabbed Kagome and made her sit on the toilet, this girl just kept going on some astrology crap. (I like astrology, just so u know)

"Well, I was giving you some entertainment miss uni-brow."

"Uni-brow, I don't have one!"

"Not anymore babes," She heard her sister tell her right before she felt a warm gooey liquid go above her right eye.

"I never… AHHH Damn!" She screamed in shock. Kikyou had placed a fabric on the liquid and ripped it right off. "You want to kill me?"

"Can some one get the left one, then the middle? Can some one take this dress off, it might get dirty. I'll start working on her hair, someone do her nails!" Kikyou yelled out orders and a red head came towards Kagome with that liquid on a stick.

_Damn, I didn't even want to go to this party thing. _Kagome thought right before flinching from another wax.

She felt her dress going up, "What the hell are you doing, Blondie?"

"Take your dress off." She told her having an edge to her voice being a tad pissed for being called Blondie. "Get me that robe, please." She told her trying to make amends with the please.

She took the dress off and slid on the robe almost in an instant she felt hands going in her hair.

Some one grabbed her hand and began filing them down. "Do you ever cut your nails, or even get them done?" the brunette sitting on the tub and holding her hands asked. "Not really, they just break while I'm playing." She felt the girl flinch.

"You poor girl, that must have been a lot of pain."

"Um, no, not really." The world must have stopped because the girls all stopped to stare at Kagome to see if she was kidding, "Um, I mean, it was so painful I almost cried."

The world restarted and the girl said, "I always do, you're so strong."

She heard the girl behind her in her hair scoff and mutter, _what a wimp. _Kagome smiled knowing the girl was her sister and felt like laughing out loud for hearing her say someone _else _was a wimp.

A comb was going through her tangle free hair, yes tangle free. Kagome was constantly making sure her hair didn't fall out like her 3rd grade best friend Eri, but that was years ago. So, she kept her hair in shape.

Soon a brush was going through it and two other girls were coming to her face, one had a blush brush and the other had a light pink lip gloss heading her way.

She closed her eyes wishing it was all a nightmare. Of course when she opened her eyes, she was still in that bathroom being tortured.

"Close your eyes again," A long, multi colored haired girl told her while in her hands had a natural tone eye shadow in her hands.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt pressure on her left eye, then her right.

She felt liquid go into her hair and felt a comb rush throw her hair, over and over and over and over and ova- you get the point.

Kagome opened her eyes feeling someone blowing on her fingers. She looked down only to be yanked back up by her hair, from her sister. "Keep you head straight!"

"What time is it?" Kagome asked and all of them pulled out a cell phone. Some had a white one more had pink ones.

"7:58" Said half of them while a few scattered ones said 8, 7:59 but she had the point, just round it off, it's 8. _I have_ o_ne more hour till hell. _Kagome gave out a sigh.

Finally she felt her sister let her head go after having the bathroom filled with maybe poison gas/spray thing. "Is the nails dry?"

"No, we're still trying to get it dry." The girl said and Kagome heard the blow dryer. She looked down to see a French manicure with a cute pink flower on each middle finger, little silver lines coming from a white one that was used to be the stem. The other nails all had a silver lining on where the white met the natural color while the blow dryer was burning her little finger.

"Keep going I'll go look from some accessories. Do you want silver or white shoes?"

"Don't you have pink, Kikyou?" That blond said. Kikyou stared at her and walked from behind Kagome to go to the girl, "Look what you're wearing, and you have the nerve to tell me what shoes should wear."

"They're pajamas and it was only a question." She said in a lost kitten about to get kicked by a human voice.

"Since it's a sleeping outfit it doesn't have to follow the code? Is that what you're telling me? Shut up; keep your comments to your self." Kikyou walked out of the bathroom and it was all silent. Even the blow dryer had stopped.

"Damn you just got smacked." The girl doing Kagome's eyebrows said breaking the silence.

The blonde sneered and walked out calling Kikyou. "Kikyou, I'm sorry really I am." She said once she left the bathroom. Some one closed the door and that bathroom erupted in laughter and the dryer stared once again.

Soon after, Kagome was brought to her room. She looked around and noticed her bed was gone and it was pretty clean. In place of her bed was a couch against the wall.

The dress was on Kikyou's bed and they helped her slip into it, someone holding up her hair.

"Okay Silver shoes and silver earrings." Kikyou said while coming from a suite case filled with shoes. The silver shoes heels were so high it scared Kagome. It was high and thing, when did Kagome ever wear heels? However, she did not complain and slipped them on. "My ears aren't pierced, you know that. The day you got yours done I ran, remember?"

Kikyou thought about and then started giggling after remembering. "Oh yeah, well, they might not be pierced now but…"

"No, final answer, you did all of this I don't need earrings."

"She right, lets put bracelets and a ring, have her hair cover her ears and she fresh." The multi colored hair girl that did her nails told Kikyou.

Kikyou looked Kagome up and down smiling at her work before she agreed with the other girl.

"Turn around." Kagome turned giving Kikyou her back.

"I mean spin." Kagome spun.

"SLOWLY! Damn, you would think you were stupid." Kagome gaped at her sister having an urge to punch face, and she would have to if she was using her hands to grip the girl next to her, she couldn't even stand in the damn shoes.

Complements came to her left and right. Kagome couldn't help but grin. She tried walking to the door on her own, that didn't happen. In a second she came tumbling down but one of the brunettes caught her.

"Damn, she can't walk in them." She called out steadying Kagome.

"Who care's she looks great!" Kikyou shouted and the rest of them cheered.

"Time, what time is it?"

Same thing bout they had scattered 8:53 instead.

The door on the suite was banged. Kagome walked to the bed room door using the edge of Kikyou's bed so it took like a minute.

"I'll get it," Kikyou said watching her sister and trying not to laugh.

She went to the front and opened the door to see Inuyasha's older brother, or so she thought.

"Who are you?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Answer my question," Kikyou replied in the same cold voice he had used with her.

He looked at his watch and from in the suite Kagome was coming out of the room with the help of a multi colored hair girl.

"Hi! What are you doing here? I was coming up."

Kikyou turned with a confused look on her face, "Details when you come back, you promised." Kikyou told her and Kagome nodded waving her free hand to shrug that off.

Sesshomaru held a silver purse, "I found this in your room and throw your phone and gum in it."

"How'd you know it'll match?"

"I didn't, no let's go before we're late."

"I didn't get to see my self." The other girls came pouring out gasping seeing the handsome Sesshomaru Takanashi standing right there talking so easily with Kagome. They all figured that was her date. They were sure shocked. The blonde looked at her and just thought of Kouga thinking they were going out and Kagome was cheating on him with Sesshomaru. Well she was wrong but she didn't know that.

"You look breathe taking now let's go." The girls awed a few gasped and Kikyou was wide eyed.

"How can you make a compliment so mean?" she said blushing but she knew what ever gunk they had threw on her face would cover that up. She just prayed that she didn't look like a clown. Sesshomaru would have told her, right? RIGHT?

Using the nail girl for support they walked to Sesshomaru and she clasped on to him having the girls shocked that she was touching him.

"Just so you know we're stuck like this because I can't walk in these shoes so… if you don't want to get embarrassed for having a date falling all over the place you will be right next to me when we are moving."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at her see how beautiful she did look he almost bent down to kiss her but remembered they really weren't together; they were just doing this for his father.

He looked up then slightly down to look at Kikyou who was looking dreamingly at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Twin of Kagome," She snapped back into reality, "I have a name, jerk."

"No, Kikyou, It's Ice Prick" Kikyou smiled before dropping it and looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for making your sister look decent."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome looked up with and evil smile. She looked so innocent but the other girls felt that evil aura hovering around her at that moment.

"Let's just go Sesshomaru. By, and thanks, I better not look like a clown!" And she walked out having the girls running to the door to watch them leave.

The evil aura began to fall but they watched as Kagome let Sesshomaru's arm go and tripped him.

He stumbled a lot, not falling, and she walked a way with triumph right before tripping from the highness.

She was falling and Sesshomaru went to catch, "That's what you get for tripping this Sesshomaru. I should let you fall right now." He told her.

From afar they looked to be looking lovingly into each others eyes and the girls awed having one yelling out, "Get em girl!"

Up close Kagome was digging her freshly done nails into his arms while he was lessening his grip to make her think she was about to fall.

The ding next to them told them the elevator was opening. The turned their head to see Inutashio staring at them with a smirk.

"You two must be madly in love. Tell me son when are you going to mate her? You're about to graduate soon."

"Mate?" Kagome questioned having her voice coming out with a high squeak and having it being too high for Sesshomaru's ears down she went, hitting the floor with a thump.

They girls, not seeing the person in the elevator or hearing what they were saying gave off a flinch, felling her pain and most saying ooo before entering the suite resuming their sleepover.

"Pick your girl up and let's go. We shall talk about it later."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hand and she harrowed her eyes at him ignoring his hand and standing on her on. She grabbed his arm digging in her nails once again and the walked into the elevators.

* * *

I graduated today. Being happy I decided to give you a long one since I might not update tomorrow. Yay. Please review and go to the forum of mine **Gung ho for Sess and Kags. **It'll be much wanted if you left something there.

Until next time! Ja ne


	15. The Business Party is a different story

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 25, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Now the business party itself (**is a different story

Kagome walked with her hands clenched onto his suit. Cameras were flashing in her yes and she couldn't see anything. She just smiled and walked. Right foot, left foot, and they finally entered the giant building in which the party was being held.

When the flashing stopped she let out a breath and looked up to Sesshomaru who looked like in pain. He never showed emotion so that was a shocker.

She looked ahead to see what I mean who he was looking at.

A group of girls were coming his way. She remembered as two being the twos Christina and Jasmine. However, the other two were unknown to her.

"Hey, you two, come on you're late!"

Kagome looked at the watch that was on Sesshomaru's hand. It said 9:10. "We're ten minutes late, big deal."

"It is a big deal. When you come in late everyone is just going look at you because you're making a grand entrance. Why are you holding him like that?" One of the two girls that Kagome didn't know asked.

She was a tad shorter then them all and had deep black hair. Her eyes were browned and her cheeks were so big, looked as if she still had her baby cheeks. The other girl looked like her but was older and taller looking and instead of having shoulder length hair, she had her hair down to below her butt.

"Um, no reason… who are you?"

The girl with really long hair scoffed and walked away crossing her arms against her chest. She entered another room far on the other side.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked Sesshomaru kept quite. She looked up and saw her hair covering her sight.

"She doesn't like you," Jasmine said bluntly. Kagome turned back to her to see that the three of the girls we're all wearing black cocktail dresses however they each had a tad different design.

"That's good to know thank you." Kagome said a bit rudely not really liking Jasmine. She also noticed they had their hair up. While that other girl had it down.

"So who are you?" Kagome asked the girl she didn't know, "The names Justine. The girl that just left was our sister Thuy. She doesn't like anyone who gets too close to Sesshomaru some protective thing she has for her cousin. It's weird. Now let's go."

She said and the headed to the other room.

When they entered. Kagome stood there holding Sesshomaru's arm. It was a bit dark so you couldn't see much but Kagome did see that everyone had dark colors on them, even Sesshomaru.

She was the only one with her hair down beside Thuy. And the girls weren't joking when they said they would make an entrance.

They walked in and all the chartering stopped to look at them. A few people gasped and just stared.

From a birds eye view, Kagome was the pink dot among black ants.

_It's going to be a long night…_

* * *

That's all! I am so Sorry, I just can't think on what would happen during the party. I've already made a schedule of this story but I took off the dates since my brain doesn't want to function. I'm sorry for the delay.

Check the forum out for what the chapter's left are going to be, I wrote them down.

Right now, some inspiration would be nice because each time I write something I erase it because it's not good enough.


	16. is a different story part 2

Sakura Tenvaiga

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 26, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 22: (**is a different story**) part 2**

_Damn, Sesshomaru's father when I see him again I'm going to kick his ass. I'm the only one wearing pink if I didn't know any better I would have to say he did this on purpose,_ Kagome thought. A waiter came by with glasses filled with a yellow clear like liquid. Kagome took one following Sesshomaru and took a sip.

It mad her body warm and she loved the feeling so she downed it.

A man walked up to Kagome and Sesshomaru, he had dark shoulder length hair and blue eyes with a woman beside him, giving Kagome a looked that said 'I'm going to kick your ass.' Kagome didn't like that look at all or the girl. "Ah, Sesshomaru it's good to see you again." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes it's good to see you too how is your Business going?"

"It's just fine. So who is this young lady?"

"My name is Kagome." Sesshomaru lowered his still half filled wine glass on a near by table. Kagome took it switching it with her empty glass drinking that also.

"Well it is very nice to meat you Kagome. Well Sesshomaru, I will talk to you later I must be going. Bye Kagome." The girl he was with just gave her the most disturbing glare and walked off.

"Well that was interesting."

Music started to play in the back ground and people started to dance Sesshomaru looked bored but then he got the greatest idea he would dance with Kagome just to see if she trips and falls on her ass.

The waiter came by again and Sesshomaru watched Kagome down other glass.

"Kagome would you care to dance"

"Um, sure. Why not, I'm bored anyways." Kagome gave him a large grin having her eyes seem a little hazy. They got to the dance floor he grabbed her hand and her waist and they began to waltz.

(AN yeah I know she can do it hehe)

The room was spinning and people stepped out of there way to look at them it was like watching an angel and a god dance. They did it so grace fully but then the strangest thing happen a girl with black hair and red eyes came up to them. She tripped Kagome which caused her to fall on top of Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?" Kagome mumbled and crawled off Sesshomaru's body.

Kagome got up and stared at the girl anger in her eyes she said. "Are you blind? Can't you see where you're going? And don't you know WHEN YOU BUMP INTO SOMEONE YOU APOLOGIZE!"

The girl glared at her and said "Why should I? You must not know that Sesshomaru is mine. You little whore, whom do you think you are coming here grabbing everyone's attention and dancing with WHAT IS MINE!" And the girl gave Kagome a nice smack across the face leaving three slashes from her claws.

"Oh no you didn't, you think you so big? Hold my shoes." Kagome slipped who shoes off giving them to Sesshomaru who had just stood up. Kagome flexed her fingers and threw her fist at the girl's face causing her to back a little bit and a little blood tricked out her nose.

The girl yanked her hand back getting ready to give Kagome another smack. Kagome held the other girl's hand and pulled her close head butting her. As if she was loopy already she fell to the floor along side the girl.

The crowd closed in on them Sesshomaru drowned within them.

The other girl jumped onto Kagome and they rolled in the floor both pulling hair hitting each others face. Soon they got up. Kagome punched the girl in the stomach and watch her fall to her knees.

"You bitch you will pay for that" The girl launched at Kagome but Kagome dodged before she could get hit which sent the girl rampaging in to a buffet table she fell over it with a thud. Sesshomaru had enough of that. He pushed his self through the crowed and he picked Kagome up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"What were you thinking?"

"The bitch started it." The waiter came back around and she downed another glass. She cleared her throat to yell at the back of the girl, "YOU WHORE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD YOU WILL BE IN A COMMA FOR A YEAR" and with those last words they left every shocked that the girl Kagome beat up a demoness.

In the parking lot Sesshomaru kept shaking his head and they reached the limo see the driver was not in, so the waited. Kagome leaned against the car and Sesshomaru followed handing her, her shoes.

"Really it was her fault." Kagome said and lent her head back, everything else was a blur.

-----The next morning---------

Kagome woke up with a banging head ache and her stomach was filled with cramps.

She slid off the bed landing on the ground with a thud and tried to get up.

Se realized that she just couldn't, and that she was to tired, lazy, whatever it was and she crawled out heading to the bathroom

Sesshomaru was drinking coffee on the couch wearing jeans, a wife beater and a button up black and white striped collared shirt.

He couldn't believe Kagome did that he was so embarrassed. He could see it now on the news Sesshomaru's date beats up women at party.

It was so degrading Kagome finally came out of the shower to see Sesshomaru with his head down and his hands in his head. However, he thought of what had happen out in the parking lot. He hoped that she didn't remember. He had no idea of what forced him to compel to her drunken wants.

"Why did you do that you could have walked away?" Sesshomaru questioned when he smelt her. For some odd reason her scent was making him hyped up and excited. He turned to look at her body that was sprawled on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a groan and tried to continue her way to the bathroom.

"Why did you have to fight her?"

"I fought someone? Did I win?" She asked and she reached the bathroom, crawling in.

"It doesn't matter, you were my date! My name is in the garbage!" He shouted so she could hear him in the bathroom.

"Well, if I won, then you should be proud. Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor?"

"No." He said and head to get his bag near his bed.

"It's really important."

"What is it?"

"Can you head downstairs to my mom and ask her for SCP?"

"What's SCP?"

"I don't think you'll do it for me if I told you."

"Fine, I'm going to find out anyways and I have more yelling to do with you." He told her and left the room.

Kagome sat on the toilet with her head between her knees. She let out a groan when another wave of cramps hit her. "DAMN!"

Sesshomaru walked back to his suite having a brown paper bag in his hand.

He opened his down and finally opened it. "You sent me to get you pads?!"

The bathroom door opened, "Not just any pads, Scent Covering Pads" Sesshomaru threw the bag at the bathroom door and a little hand from behind caught it, "I'm surprised you didn't know I was in heat, I probably started since last night."

Sesshomaru had her attention. _She was in heat last night that explains it. _He looked down to the coffee table and saw a magazine. On the cover was he and Kagome making out in the parking lot. His eyes widen and it said more on page 3 and 4.

He opened it and pictures of them when they were on the floor, when she was tripped were there, their faces being centimeters apart. There were also pictures with Kagome beating the other girl. There were four articles and finally they spoke if the kiss from last night being "heated and breath taking that only people in love shared."

Kagome came out of the bathroom, "what are you looking at?" She asked, she came out wearing a big tang top and white underwear that said YES on the butt. "Aren't you going to school?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood, now answer the question."

"It's just a magazine."

"Let me see."

"No,"

"Why not?"

"There is nothing for you to see."

"Yes there-" Kagome stopped feeling a presence behind the suites door. She went towards it. "No! Don't open it!" It was too late. As soon as she opened it, flashes from the cameras were hitting her face questions were being shot at her. "You spent the night! Look what she's wearing! They're soon to be mates!"

She quickly shut the door leaning her back on it hearing pounding coming from the other side. He eyes were wide and in shock as she stared at Sesshomaru. "Did they follow us here?"

He nodded and threw the magazine at her.

Eyes popped out of her head before she looked up at Sesshomaru who had no expression on his face.

"Your ass is mine…" she said in an evil voice that could compete with the devil.

* * *

Over! Sakura Tenvaiga wrote most of this and I made it personal adding the ending. If it wasn't for her, you would not have a chapter on the party. Check the forum to see what's next. 


	17. K I S S I N G

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 26, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 23:Kikyou and Inuyasha Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G  
**

Inuyasha walked out of his suite with a certain magazine his father had told him to read, earlier that morning. AS soon as he stepped out he saw a lot of paparazzi at his brother's suite.

True, Inuyasha was disappointed that Kagome was dating his brother, he didn't know that, but he knew she would be find in his hands. But, if anything went wrong Inuyasha would be the first, to chop the ice prick's dick off, if not Kagome.

He walked pass them and heard the commotion going on inside.

Sesshomaru yelling, then Kagome, once again Sesshomaru, but then there was a change, Kagome came out crying.

And then Sesshomaru yelled out, "What's with these mood swings…" Inuyasha remembered those, he still believes she is bipolar, "What are you Pregnant!?" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

The people with the cameras gasp and quickly dispersed having what they needed. Kagome shouted back and angry No and opened the door to see no one but Inuyasha, "damn it, hey Inuyasha." She said and closed the door. Inuyasha listen for a little more with them speaking in loud whispers and then he heard a crash.

He flinched knowing it wasn't Kagome getting hurt.

He went to the elevator clicking lobby but then seeing it was empty he clicked level 16. He waited and the ding came opening the door to Kikyou.

She had on a black and deep hot, pink, striped mini skirt on (I have on, yes I'm a hoe, nah just joking, it wasn't always a mini skirt.) with a black tang top underneath a deep hot, pink fish net top.

On her feet were boots up to her knee with long, skinny heels, the color black with the laces going back and forth being deep hot pink.

He gave her an award winning smile and she had a twinkle in her eye. "Hi Inuyasha, we meet again." She said going in seeing it was already going to the lobby she held on to the railing knowing if her knees gave out again, it'll be embarrassing.

"Hey, Kikyou." He said her name and, her knees gave out. She cleared her throat trying to get back up and looked at him, "That's not the first time that happen, that happen yesterday too. Are you okay?"

He had so much concern in his yes Kikyou almost melted. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He nodded and the ding came.

She began to walk out but he stopped her with a hand touching her elbow, her knees went away.

He caught her and stared down at her face. She just melted in his arm, "D-d-did you need something?" She said losing her breath.

"You want to go in the limo?" He said with a low husky voice and she had a dazed look on her face. "As long as I'm with you…" She said dreamingly.

Flashes from all around came in. "Isn't she Sesshomaru's girl? Isn't she pregnant? What she doing like that with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did a silent curse and dragged her to the limo pushing away all the damn photographers.

"What just happen?" She said once they were in the car. He threw her the magazine. She had a large smile on her face.

"I knew it! They are so cute together. It's about time she got a man." She flipped the page checking out what they said. She gasped at the fight but laughed at the same time knowing Kagome must have gave that girl a reason to hate her life from now on.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou to answer, "They don't know you two are twins…"

She stared at him, "So… OH! They think I'm Kagome, and I'm with you and…ooo this is not good. We have a fitting tonight, I can't have them following our every move."

Kikyou leaned back and looked at the magazine some more, "But I am happy for her." She gave him a smile, and Inuyasha felt his heart falling onto her lap.

He smiled too and they gazed at each other. Kikyou cleared her throat well, um were almost there. She said looking out of the window across from her. "Master Inuyasha, we have arrived."

"Thanks, Myoga." He told him and they walked out the already opened the door. They walked out together and head to the school knowing every one was watching, I mean it was Kikyou and Inuyasha who DOESN'T want to watch?

They walked in together, and as soon as they entered the building they were both dragged away by their "friends."

"Oh my goodness Kikyou, are you with Inuyasha? And Then Kagome's with Sesshomaru how cool is that and then your mom is marring… Oh my gosh you guys are all gold diggers!" That girl was smacked and Kikyou walked away with her head up high.

Through out the day Word of Kikyou's family dating who ever was flying around. It did make sense though the hottest girls with the hottest guys, it's in the teenage code.

Kikyou was standing at her locker at the end of the day think about Kagome and Sesshomaru, they didn't come to school today and rumors were being spread that they slept together the night before. Now Kikyou didn't believe that because she would have known. Call it twin intuition.

Inuyasha strolled to Kikyou and she turned feeling someone was near. She glowed and called out to him, "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be going home?"

He cleared his throat and looked down, looking adorable, "I wanted to take you home." He looked up to see her reaction. She had a huge smile on her face. "REALLY, cool I'll just, darn I can't."

He's ear fell to his head, "Okay, I understand."

"No! It's not like that. I have cheerleading practice."

He smiled and said, "Well, I'll watch." She was glowing, "That'll be great."

And since then they were officially going out.

-------Sesshomaru's Suite-----

"I can't believe you didn't go to school! I didn't go to school! You know what rumors are going to fly every where?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer the ranging female. He was still recovering from her punch. They just found out she was a miko. That morning, she became so angry, she punched him with glowing hands and they couldn't found out why that happened.

She called her mother and was explained what she was and why she felt presence's of people. It was their, "aura" or so she said.

After that, her mother droned on about the wedding and Sesshomaru laid in bed thinking if he should killed this girl are let her live just for the breakfasts.

"You know, I didn't mean to hit you with the extra pack, it was an accident."

She received no answer, "TALK TO ME!"

No answer, "Alright, be like that, I'll ell the paparazzi I was drunk and you took advantage of me!"

"I was drunk too!" she shout back feeling his cheek yelling at him to stop using those muscles.

"Bull crap, I drunk the only drank you took. What the did you gat drunk on?"

"Your scent, you became in heat last night, I don't know why it attacked me so hard, it never does."

"Why do you think I need special ones, every girl in my family has something in them that makes them so irresistible. Ha, nah I'm just yanking your chain, we do have a wanted scent. Many demons can't fight it has to do with some drama about the past before we came here. You know drama back in the Japan. I don't know much about it. My grand father does though, and he's in Japan so oh well.

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling, "I hate you so much."

Kagome smiled and crawled onto the bed, "I love you too,"

"I didn't say that,"

"But you meant to, anyways, I have to go to a dress rehearsal or a fitting I can't remember which one, tonight. The public wedding is in a few days." She hopped off the bed to get dressed in her room.

* * *

Ta da!!! Check the Forum to see whats next. I gave you some Fluff in this one. Ain't you proud of me? Well, Ja Ne 


	18. Public Wedding

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

June 29, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the I-pod company nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 24: But there's the public wedding. (Those are worst then Business parties)**

Kagome woke up the next morning. She went straight to the kitchen and made breakfast, Sesshomaru entered the room.

She flew right past him without a glance. She went to the bathroom and after she came out, she took her book bag and left with out much of an acknowledgement to Sesshomaru.

She took the bus and sat in her usual place in the back, when the bus was filled she just about saw every demon take a deep breath while looking at her and then smiled.

Of course she was confused so she tapped Kouga, one of the demons sniffing, to ask him why everyone was doing that. He pulled out a magazine from his book bag and gave it to her, "Will gags, it shocked me, and I had to smell to make sure it was true."

**SESSHOMARU'S GIRL PREGNANT**

Kagome didn't even read the little paragraph under that, instead her eyes dropped to the other line.

**SESSHOMAUR'S GIRL CHEATING WITH HIS BROTHER!**

Kagome let out a low growl seeing the picture of Kikyou and Inuyasha. "That hoe looks nothing like me! How can they confuse us two I mean really?" She shouted and got off the bus since they reached the school.

She hated it; almost every demon she came across sniffed the air around her. The damn humans had the nerve to ask her. Of course they knew she wasn't cheating with Inuyasha, but they didn't know if she was pregnant or not.

She was shouting "no" the entire day, even her guidance consoler asked her. And the entire day she steered clear from Sesshomaru.

The silence went on till the public wedding 12 days later…

The day of the wedding Kagome woke up 6 hours before her alarm clock. She didn't know if it was due to excitement or what. She woke up five in the morning and the sun was hardly up yet.

She passed the sleeping Sesshomaru without so much of a quick check to see if he was awake. She went into the bathroom and to a nice hot shower before exiting and realizing she forgot her clothes.

She didn't let it bother her because she was sure that thing on the bed wouldn't see her.

She walked out with a towel wrapped around her. Shocking things happen to Kagome and this was just the first that happened that day. The lamp near Sesshomaru's bed shone and Kagome froze.

She slowly turned to see a smirking dog demon staring at her. His piercing gold eyes shocked her and she lost the grip of her towel…

AHHHHH She dropped to the floor hoping she came out of his sight range behind the bed. He purposely sat on his knees to look down at the now partially naked girl who was fixing her towel better to make sure it didn't fall when she got up... She got it fixed; she looked up just to see him staring at her.

She gave out a gasp and ran to the closet. "You're going to have to speak to me sooner or later!" Sesshomaru called out to her. He didn't enjoy her company any more. She never teased or joked around with him anymore.

It was as if he didn't exist.

He couldn't take that anymore, he wanted her laugh, her anger, her sarcasm, anything instead of the nothing he received.

He went to the closet and headed towards her room. Her door was open so he walked in watching her silhouette behind the screen.

He became mesmerize in her movements. It was a dance that he quickly became in a trance with.

"Kagome," He said in a husky voice. Her body jumped not knowing he was in the room but she composed herself and pretended he wasn't even there.

He let out a small growl. He took the pillow from her be and threw it at the screen. A childish tactic, but he didn't care.

The screen tumbled and was about to fall but Kagome let her towel go to catch it. In return Sesshomaru got a glimpse of her naked freshly lotion leg.

He almost melted. Earlier was to fast for him to catch something this time it was right there calling out to him, "Kagome."

She narrowed her eyes before she spoke a bit loudly but you knew she was speaking to herself, "Maybe there's a bee in here." She fixed her self to be better behind the screen.

"If no one is here why are you hiding behind a screen?" He said a little angry that once again, she was ignoring him.

He caught with that but she didn't admit it. Instead, she continued getting dressed. She threw on sweat pants and sports bra. She raised her hair into a pony tail. She walked to her drawer to the opposite of where Sesshomaru was. She pulled out a pouch and her I-pod.

He knew she was going jogging like she did every morning. She frowned at her I-pod, "What's wrong."

"I need to charge it." She whined but then it clicked, she had spoke. She pretended that she didn't and head to the door but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"You spoke to me." She just stared at hand 'wondering' what was holding her. "You can't keep doing this.

"If I distance from you enough maybe the damn rumors won't be so bad." He needed to roll his eyes but of course he didn't. Instead, he asked her a random question "Did you like that kiss?"

"Tch, I don't even remember it."

"Would you like to?" Kagome yanked her hand from his grasp hiding her blush and quick walked out the suite.

----The wedding----

Kagome stood behind her sister in the front of the garden. The bride marching music had just starred and the little girl named Aimi walked down the aisle throwing flower petals left and right.

Her hair was in a braided bun just like Kagome and the other bride maids. Her dress was white with a lavender stripe beneath her flat chest.

The brides' maids' dresses were lavender in color and dropped to the floor making a puddle for their feet not to be seen.

The dress clung to their bodies and the fourth layer was above the dress, itself, and opened down the middle below the lining separating the breast and the stomach. The chest had two layers. The first layer was plain and clung to them while the second layer was in a curve giving off that angelic image.

On the spaghetti strap on the left was a line of flowers and on all three brides maids' backs were shawls.

Finally, a white puff with a flowing trail behind her came down the aisle with the guest standing. Kagome forced a smile on her face. It would have been very rude to say this but her mother looked like a clown. Under all that white you still saw all that color on her face.

Kagome held back a snicker and her smile came natural now. Kikyou nudged Kagome in the ribs to make her stop making fun of their mother, but that made Kagome want to laugh even more.

Kagome yanked her gaze away from that clown that was her mother, and instantly stopped giggling.

Her eyes were brought to the front row on the groom's side there was the man she forced her self to ignore, mind you that it was a very difficult task. The golden pierced the brown and Kagome felt the world disappear. They stared with such intensity for a while. Kagome brought her ears and mind back to the marriage.

The priest now spoke of candles, blah, blah internal long lasting love burns blah, blah. She watched as both her mother and Aki tried to light the two candles. After three minutes of struggling, both candles lit with much flame that could possibly burn down a flame, but it stayed in place complete tamed.

Kagome eyes went towards the audience to see that mysterious, long, black haired girl named Thuy. She was scowling Jasmine. Bother were wearing sliver and pink but with Thuy's face, she made the colors look depressed.

Jasmine gave out a huff and Kagome's attention was brought to the candles for once again, they were unlit.

Both Aki and Kaome's mother gave out a sigh. Aki turned to the audience and spoke directly to the fire head Jasmine.

"Could you give a hand?" He told her.

She smiled and the candles were lit but were low and romantic just as it should have been.

Aki gave her a smile and the crowd laughed as if that was the funniest thing that had ever happened.

Kagome felt the smirking that she had on gone, lost in the fake laughter among famous demons and humans alike.

She gave off a sigh and her eyes drifted back to a certain arrogant dog. The priest began to speak telling the groom to repeat after him for the vows.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's mouth and noticed he was mouthing the words the groom was to say. Kagome smiled and mouth back I do like her mother was saying.

Then it was the bride's turned and Kagome did the same as Sesshomaru's. Both of them were laughing in the inside being idiots. He mouth "I Do" and she broke into a grin.

Little did they know, since paparazzi were there, and they were a hot topic even after the paparazzi found out she had a twin and that she wasn't pregnant, they were being watched.

Some one was video taping the entire thing. Pictures were being taking as the two dumb butts gazed lovingly into each other eyes.

She blinked as she realized the couple was kissing and the audiences were cheering. "A New Age Cinderella story." Some one in the back said in front of a video camera. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down the aisle next to Aki's nephew who was a few inches taller then herself.

Going towards the front door she felt some thing hard and in stung. She looked down on her arm and saw blood dripping down from her arm.

"What in the world?" She said, speaking to herself. She placed her hand on it planning on wiping the blood away but something was still there hurting her. She looked down wiping some of the blood and saw a small piece of glass sticking out.

She pulled it out and looked up to see how it got there, A few feet away was that girl, you know her… that Sesshomaru fan from the party days before.

In that girls hand was a wine bottle broken and empty. Police were gathering around her to grab onto her.

"Hold on… let's go!" Kagome shouted at her yanking her other arm from her partner. The police grabbed on to the girl. "I'm sorry miss but we can't allow such."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "She cuts me and I don't get a free hit, that's bull!"

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw ice Prick, "Let it go."

"I'll let it go when she starts bleeding!" She showed him her arm and his eyes tainted pink a little before it came back. "Just leave it; she's probably going in jail for harming you."

"I still want to cut her though." Kagome said but it came out as whine. "Let's go," He said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna make me?" The crowd oooed and Sesshomaru looked around see to many people were watching.

He gave off a sigh and chucked her over his shoulder, "Oh no! Stop, this isn't fair! You're stronger then me!" The crowded awed and Kagome got pissed. "You see! This is what I was talking about, think about what's going to be in the magazines tomorrow." She hissed in his ears.

She felt him shrug and she was thrown into a limo. Her arms crossed and she stared at him as he entered.

"I hate you" Kagome told him.

"I love you too." He told her and pulled out his lap top.

* * *

Finish! I'm taking so long latly and I am truly sorry, just to much going on at home. I hope this was good enough for you tastes! 


	19. And the Reception

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 3, 2007

**Summery**: Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**AN:** I'm turning the rating to **M** because I have made these people a potty mouth. I hadn't noticed until now so this is officially rated M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Chapter 25: But The reception…**

Kagome sat there watching Sesshomaru and then he rolled his eyes. Yes, he rolled his eyes and gave out a scoff.

Kagome's eyes widen and she slide to Sesshomaru to look at the screen he was rolling his eyes to.

"What's the matter?" she said in a small voice see the screen, on it said, **"THE NEW GREEK GODS" **

He turned the laptop so it would face her and she saw it better. Right there was a lot of famous people that she had just met. The Inutashio families; that hoe that cut her and a lot of other people she had seen at the wedding.

"What is this?" She asked and made the mouse thing on the keyboard go to the fire girl Jasmine.

A new screen popped up and it had her sitting on a chair with an apple in her hand. Her legs were draped over one of the arm rests and she had an evil aura around her.

Then at the bottom was her profile. **JASMINE, THE ERIS OF AMERICA**. ERIS was the goddess or spirit (daimon- Son of Satan) of strife, discord, contention and rivalry. And the page went on with more pictures.

She went back to the other page and went through the sisters; one was Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill. Another was Hera, wife of Zeus goddess of marriage and then there was Thuy.

Thuy was the long haired girl that disliked Kagome. She was named as Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture. "What that freak, that's a lie." She looked at the picture. Thy had her hair sprawled out against the light pink of the sheets.

She was on a pink bed. Her outfit was a short loose dress that was probably lingerie, and it was black.

Her left hand was on her left cheek with the pinky in her mouth and her right hand was pulling the dress down, as if trying to lower it. Her nails were black, everything about her screamed out the new Aphrodite.

"I change my mind, I'm hating on her now." She told the quite Sesshomaru who was Watching Kagome in silence.

She went back and skimmed through and she found her mother. Shocked, she clicked on her and saw her mother in that wedding dress of hers they named her DEMETER as the goddess of agriculture.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She went back and found Inuyasha and it turns out he was Aries, god of war. He stood there looking hot with his hair in a pony tail and he sat in a dark room with guns along the wall looking like a godfather. Kagome smirked and went back skimming through but clicked on that hoe.

She was ANGELICA, THE PERSEPHONE OF AMERICA. Persephone was the daughter of Demeter, "She made her my mother's daughter, ew." It went on telling the story on how the hoe went to hell and ate a grain making her have to stay down there and how her moms got sad and mad fall and winter. Big whoop.

She went back and fell upon a hot demon, no not Sesshomaru. In fact it was his father. He was claimed as Zeus, King of the gods. Lucky him, right?

She went back and found Miroku as Apollo, god of prophesy music and healing. She found his father Aki, he was Poseidon. However, Kagome didn't know the person who was Hades.

They called him Naraku; he had black wavy hair and eyes that were absolutely beautiful. She went on seeing there wasn't even a paragraph on the man.

She found the god she was looking for: Sesshomaru. She smiled and clicked on him. He was named Sesshomaru THE PARIS OF AMERICA. She smirked knowing he died at the end of the story. (read the story yourself, better yet go on google)

She saw he was very beautiful. He was looking out the window staring at something with a small "smile" on his face.

She went back and saw something so surprising. It was herself, they named her Helen. Helen of America instead of Troy. (read the story).

She rolled her eyes and scoffed giving Sesshomaru full power over the laptop. "Junk," she whispered to herself and looked out the tinted to see they were no where near the damn place.

She looked at him and he was looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're cute,"

"I know, now why are you looking at me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head with a smirk, "I don't know."

"What do you want to tell me?"

He shook his head once more and looked down, "Shake your head one more time and watch what's gonna happen,"

He slowly shook his head and she smiled. She raised her hand to hit him across his head but he caught it and looked at her.

They were centimeters apart. They're lips calling to each other. The car start to heat up and,

"We have arrived!" A squeaky voice told them giving them shock. She jump and ended up feet away from him. The door next to her and a green thin frowned at her, "What is this disgusting human doing in here sire? Do you want me to-oof!"

Kagome stepped on it so make it shut up, "How'd that thing drive?" She said and turned her heel in his face. She walked in and saw the rest of the bride maids and ushers already in the back taking pictures.

After a lot of photos they walked in going on stage and taking a seat on grand chairs but not as grand and great as the bride and groom but still.

They did the bride and groom dance and then the others danced; Kagome danced with her new cousin hoe was a mute so she didn't even bother talking. She didn't look at him the entire time, instead she was looking through the crowd searching for her ride, until out of no where she was pushed.

Here we go again.

Kagome caught her balance and turned to see the hoe that cut her. "You're supposed to be in custody bitch!"

"Caught bail hoe!"

Kagome gat smacked, "Son of a bitch!"

"I'm a cat! Get it straight!" Kagome got another smack. Kagome fixed her fist and launched it at the other girl who caught it square on her jaw. Kagome smiled hearing a cracking sound.

Kagome heard a sickening growl and she turned seeing her mother. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Kagome stepped to the side backing away but as soon as she did a glass of red wine flew pass her and hitting her mother.

It was her wedding night, she was wearing white, it was her wedding night, and she was supposed to be happy.

"You little hoe!" Kagome's mother almost kicked the girl's ass if Kagome didn't step in. "Hold on mom, she's mine."

Kagome gave the girl a smack. "How dare you hit my daughter!" Kagome looked up from the fallen girl. A older version of her stood there, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She almost smacked her but a hot blur flew in front of her and caught her hand. "Listen here; do you have a problem with my cousin's girl? Then your going to have to leave or get your ass kicked."

Then three other girls came from a shadow. Standing there was Thuy, Jasmine, Christine and that Hera, Jasmine.

Guys came from the other shadows and one of them caught Christine's hair, "Who the hell!" flew out of her mouth and it was war.

Hair pulling, fire breathing, scratching and biting, it was crazy. There was a crunch heard. Kagome turned to see her mother had stop fighting and was looking at her shoe, the heel was broken.

She began to glow a light pink and she gave the woman a punch Kagome hadn't noticed but she was glowing pink also. She gave the girl a kick and both the mother and daughter was screaming in agony.

They shook and were staring at their bodies. Nothing seemed wrong on the out side but the purifying power was burning them from the insides. Finally they fell to the ground and turned to ashes.

Music finally stopped the crowd of demons dispersed quickly and police were heading towards them.

"I knew we would have to keep an eye on you, but your mother also, that's a shocker." On of them said.

They grabbed them and brought handcuffs, "You two are under arrest of murder, anything you say or do will be…"

Kagome drowned them out and looked through the crowd to see Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

"You have the right to an attorney if you…" Kagome just walked out with the authorities.

-----

Kagome sat on the bench of the cell with her head on her mother's shoulders, "Sorry mommy, the girl wouldn't go away. I ruined your wedding night."

She heard her mother's angelic chuckle like laugh, "My wedding was ruined when my make up artist came in drunk and insisted that she was fine."

They both laughed and then became silent. "How are we going to get out? The bail's 200,000 dollars who would spend…"

"My husband." Her mother said dreamingly.

Kagome sat up and stared at her shaking her head with a smile, "you're sprung."

"So, I'm getting old. Let me be."

They stayed like that for quite sometime when Aki came in with a sad face and an officer. "Sora, darling, I've got you." Her mother ran to the bars bare footed and held him through them.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. The police pulled them a part and opened the door so she could get out. Sora ran to Aki and kissed him. They were so in love. Kagome's smile became sad. (I forgot what name I gave her mom so this is her new name!)

The officer tilted his head telling Kagome to come out also. She gave him a confused look, "Step dad paid?" She asked him but he shook his head, "Boyfriend."

Kagome's eyebrows closed in together with confusion and looked beyond the officer see Sesshomaru.

She smiled and shook her head, "Hey Ice Prick, I thought you left."

He shrugged and they headed back to the suite.

----The suite----

"I can't believe you paid bail. Are you stupid?" Kagome walked in and threw her flats in a corner, yes flats that's why the dress were so long, the blocked the feet.

"Be grateful wench," She went to his bed and pulled out his laptop from a drawer near by. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Thank you, you've done a lot for me." She hugged him and walked to her room, _what a loser. _He had thought with a smirk.

Kagome hopped on to her bed and she sprung up a bit due to the bounciness. She smiled but then frowned when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was out of the bun and loose all over her face sticking to her neck. Her dress was turning brown and had stains all over it and she had a bunch of scratches all over her face.

"You've seen the ugly?" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing in her door way. "Hey, what's up?"

He did a slight nod and sat on her bed, "You board?" She received nothing.

"If you not going to say anything then-"

"I'm leaving after graduation."

Kagome was silent for a moment. She just stared at his back while her eyes became hazy. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry I'll let you keep the room." He told her with a slight joking voice.

She did a small fake smile, "You're not staying for the summer?"

"No, I'm leaving the day after graduation-"

"You already said that,"

"I'm going to Yale"

"Hooray for you," She said rudely and left the room.

* * *

This was a very long chapter. You deserved it. The pass two chapters I received a little more over 20 reviews each. I was so happy so here you go and Happy July Fourth if you're from America! 


	20. leaving without her

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 5, 2007

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**AN**: The chapters are completely out of whack and I'm just too lazy to fix them, sorry. Check the forum to see what's happening

**AN:** Title Based on a Brick and Lace song "Bust a shot"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**Leaving without her---- They bust a shot to ma luver  
**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling fresh and anew. However, she saw her self in the mirror. She gave her self tongue and threw her pillow at it.

She walked out her room and made breakfast. She then went to the bathroom taking note that Sesshomaru was not in the entire suite.

After doing her morning shower, she dressed in a light blue dress that reached passed her knees. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that came with a black sweater like thing that was long sleeved.

She went to her room and took out some black flats. She then brushed her hair letting the bangs she had always pulled back, cover her eyebrows.

She was going to eat breakfast, watch her mother and sister leave then catch the one o'clock mass.

She went to the kitchen. She stopped in shock.

Some one was eating her breakfast, as was someone eating Sesshomaru's. Of course the man eating Sesshomaru's breakfast was Sesshomaru himself, but that girl, she was not Kagome.

Kagome would never touch Sesshomaru's thigh like that, ever, especially not when she was eating. Sesshomaru looked up to look at her and gave her a little smirk.

"Why she here baby?" the girl said not even turning to look Kagome in the eye so Kagome didn't see her entire face.

Kagome scoffed, "Baby? What are you doing here?" Kagome said feeling a fire burn her eyes. The girl looked up, it was Kagura.

"What the freak is she doing here?" Kagome shouted. She remembered what that devil child did to that girl. Christina's leg looked horrible. Thank goodness she was okay now but still, skin eating parasites?

"I'm eating a romantic breakfast for two made by my baby." She answered and slowly placed a piece of pancake in her mouth, "My baby made it just for me."

Sesshomaru kept silent. He had only brought Kagura here to see how Kagome was going to react. Since he couldn't go ahead and ask her straight forward if she had feelings for him, he decided her actions would tell him everything he needed to know.

"Your baby made it just for you?" she asked mockingly.

"What are you wearing? I never thought you'll be the one wearing dresses. Why are you here again?"

"Sesshomaru invited me; he told me that he was in love with me!" Kagome faked some tears having a plan forming in her head.

She looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at her with narrowed eyes but it seemed that he was really thinking about what she was doing.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? Were you not manly enough to end it with me? You wanted me to see for my self!" She gave out a loud sob.

"Well, at least now you know that he wants me, not you." Kagura said finishing Kagome's breakfast.

Kagome took a deep breath and made more tears come out. "And the breakfast I made for you, you just gave it to your mistress! This hussy!" Kagome dropped to the floor crying on the outside laughing on the inside, _HA, HA, HA I said hussy!_

"I can't believe after you know that I am pregnant with your child, you end it with me!" Kagome said staring at the floor. She heard a gagging sound. Apparently Kagura just barely swallowed her food.

"You told everyone you weren't! The demons with good smelling said you weren't either! What are you trying to pull?" Kagura stood up from her seat.

"Sesshy gave me something to hide my scent so they wouldn't know if I was or not or if I was lying either." Kagome gave out another sob.

"We were going to get married! Every one finally approved!" Kagura stared at Sesshomaru and he was smirking.

"She's lying, right?" Kagura whined out. To make everything better, Sesshomaru's father came in.

"Why is she crying?" Kagome looked up, _perfect. _She crawled to him and latched onto his legs, "Daddy! Sesshomaru doesn't want to marr- er- mate me anymore!" She gave out another sob.

Inutashio was completely unfazed that she had called him daddy, which just made it even better.

"He denied you?" Kagome nodded on his legs, "He'd rather be with her!" she pointed accusingly at Kagura.

He narrowed his eyes at the wind demoness. "Are you not the woman who placed all those parasites in my dear niece's sock?"

_This is great! _Kagome thought and continued the tears. "S-sir I had-"

"You home wrecker! Get out of here before I call the authorities! Better yet, I might just deal with you my self you are not out of her before I count to three!"

"S-Sir I-"

"ONE!" And she ran. Kagome stood up from the ground completely tearless and fixed her dress dusting it.

"And you, young man, how dare you deny her. She's perfect for you. She will bear many children and her form is completely-"

"Thank you Inutashio, you can leave now!" Kagome said wiping her face.

He pouted, "What happen to daddy? I really did like that sound coming out of your-"

"Leave!" Sesshomaru barked at him with his arm across his chest and he was staring at Kagome.

She smiled and stared back. Inutashio looked back and forth between the two. "Alright, but I want you two to make up and no more sluts." He said before he left.

As soon as he left Kagome's smile dropped, "You owe me a damn breakfast," and she left.

_Damn, that didn't work at all. She could have done that because she was made about Kagura eating her food._

-------Airport-------

Kagome was being squeezed by her mother. "Remember to eat, okay, we don't want you sick. Put sun block over the summer alright. Sun burn hurts and your hair. Oh please wash it daily you have the best hair in this family." And some more hugging was on.

"Mom, I want to hug Kagome"

"No way, you might shove something down my back,"

"That was four years ago!"

"That's not very far!" Kagome shouted from her mothers arms. Finally her mother gave her to her sister and Kikyou walked to her.

"You better not touch me; I don't know where those hands have been." Kagome said jokingly. Kikyou shook her head and pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"Ooo I hate you so much."

"I know, every one does." Kagome said smiling. Kikyou head her at arms length to look at her. "What's that point on looking at me? Just look in the mirror."

"It's not the same, you're so beautiful." Kikyou said.

Kagome pulled her self from her, "who are you? No hold on, your Kikyou, of course you will complement your self while complimenting others." Kagome said know Kikyou was really say she, herself, was beautiful accounting she and her sisters were identical twins.

Kikyou laughed, "Inuyasha is such a sweet man, and I don't think I should be any less sweet then him."

"Inuyasha is sweet. I knew you were a liar but that's just crazy, you're supposed to be a good liar." They did a small laugh. And then, the paparazzi attacked.

"How was jail? Blah, blah, blah! Heard you were pregnant again! You're wedded to Sesshomaru? Kikyou is dating Inuyasha when it's clear he likes Kagome, how do you as the mother think about that?"

"BACK OFF!" Her mother shouted. It was weird the three of them were so alike in so many ways but then so different also. No doubt, you could tell they were related.

They ran for awhile before security guards came and blocked them off. They were surrounded be guards to ensure their safety. Kikyou then spoke in a low voice almost as if she was trying not to cry.

"What do they mean that Inuyasha like's you Kagome?" She looked at Kagome and Kikyou had water glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know, you know paparazzi spouting out lies like the one I'm pregnant and engaged with Ice prick, what a joke."

She gave off a nervous laugh, her friends had commented that they thought Inuyasha had feeling for Kagome but she denied them all due to the fact that everyone knew she didn't date and had no interest in having a boyfriend. Guys even believed that she might have been a lesbian. She didn't like that rumor but people laid off her for awhile.

"Kagome, you're going to be here and I won't be able to watch Inuyasha, watch him for me, but do not FALL for him!" Kikyou grabbed onto Kagome's arms.

"I'm not going to watch him, he's not a dog."

There was silence, "Okay, I'll watch him. What makes you think I'l for him. I don't fall for any one."

"I did, what makes you think you wouldn't, unless your really a lesbian." Both Kikyou and her mother backed awhile.

"I'm straight! Gosh, really, just because I'm not really a sex crazed girl you assume I'm gay!"

"It's okay Kagome, I wouldn't mind if you were." Her mother said from a distance.

"Yeah, that's why you backed away when you just heard that I might be one, right?"

"So you are gay."

"No damn, next subject."

The two women walked closer to Kagome with devious looks on. "So you and Sesshomaru, you two are pretty close. Wanna explain?" Her mother pried.

"I'm his roommate, nothing more."

"Why'd you say it in such a tone? Do you want it to be more?"

"Well, I-"

"KIKYOU!" Kagome was cut off by a hanyou running towards her sister. He head her in a crushing embrace.

She heard her sister speak in low tones and little tears came out of her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming, we said our goodbyes yesterday."

"yeh, but-"

"We said that you coming here will just make leaving harder."

"I know but-" And Kikyou let out a sob. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I don't know, I know we have to. I should be used to it." She gave off a crooked smile and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much it-"

A loud bang was heard, and Inuyasha fell limp in Kikyou's arms. "Inuyasha," She couched in a bit of blood came out. Kagome rushed to pull off a heavy Inuyasha of Kikyou.

There was blood coming out of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome heard her mother speaking quickly asking for an ambulance through her phone. When she stopped she dropped to the floor catching her daughter that began to drop.

"How in the world…" Kagome turned and saw the security guards all holding one specific guard. He had a smirk on his face. "The girl wasn't supposed to get hurt" he said with a smirk.

Kagome Gave a punch square on his face knock him out, "That was supposed to kill you but, I haven gotten the hang of it yet!" She yelled being fueled with anger.

"Mommy, Is Inuyasha dead?" Kagome turned to see Kikyou holding her stomach and looking up to her mother.

"Darling don't speak."

"That's a yes!" And she begand bawling crying but then she moved her hand and Kagome saw a gun shot hold in Kikyou's clothes.

"You were shot!" Kagome dropped to the floor and Kikyou shook her head. "No, he was shot, I ust caugt it after it went through h-" more tears came and then the ambulance came rushing in.

Kagome saw her mother's tear stained face and they caught each other's eyes. Kagome was the first to look away but she wished she didn't. She caught Inuyasha's eyes.

They were wide open and staring back at her. And then, Kagome could have sworn he winked at her.

* * *

Going to the beach tomorrow! So I'm happy. This chapter took a turn I wasn't even planning. But if your wondering how everything is going to happen, to bad I only put up a little bit in the forums since only some ppl talk to me. If you guys don't speak there, I don't think I should explain. 

N e question on what the hell happen n e where, n e chapters PM me.


	21. My new Mother

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 12, 2007

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. What happens when the new captain of the basket ball team, who is also staying at the hotel with his family, feels something for her but the same boy's brother has his own feelings for our dear Kagome? But then there's her twin that falls for the captain's brother and it's not her style to fall for people, they fall for her. Everyone is following either their heads or their heart but, which one is correct? In this twisting fiction, the characters learn of love between family members and the love for others. Is those two 'loving feelings' the same?

**AN**: The chapters are completely out of whack and I'm just too lazy to fix them, sorry. Check the forum to see what's happening

**Happy birthday well, be-lated birthday to ****kaggyzfan4eva**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

**My new mother**

Kagome was angry and out of control. At this moment four guards were holding her down and a man in all white was questioning her. "Is there a history of mental illness in your family?"

"Ask mother," She told him and looked to the floor.

Earlier that Sunday, Kikyou and her mother were supposed to be set off in a plane to Malibu but something happened.

Inuyasha was shot while he was embracing Kikyou. The bullet went straight through him and lodged itself in Kikyou's stomach.

After entering the hospital, sobs tears and shouts, Kagome finally calmed down. When she did, Inuyasha came out of his room completely fine.

"H-hey Kagome," He stuttered out. Her eyes narrowed at but then she calmed down remembering he had demon blood in him so it would have been faster.

"So, how are you?" She asked beckoning him to sit down next to her. "They discharged me, um, I didn't get a scratch."

Kagome began to nod but stopped, "What? The bullet went straight through you. You should have had a hole in you."

"It was all planned."

He said quietly and was staring at the ground with his eyes flat against his skull. "Are you serious, we need to call the police again? Who would plan this? I can't believe-"

"I did…" There was silence and then Kagome began to heat up. "What do you mean? You planned it! You wanted to get yourself killed? Wait, did you know you wouldn't get hurt? Were you trying to get Kikyou?"

"No, no it was supposed to get me and make her think I got shot!"

"Are you crazy, how stupid are you? That the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" She grabbed an ear and twisted it, "Listen here dog, if we weren't in such a public place, I would have killed you the moment you said you planned it."

"Kagome, I didn't mean too!" He shouted at her pulling him self from her.

"Are you shouting at me? You have the nerve to shout at me? I have a damn reason to be yelling at you! She could have died! She's still in surgery! She could still die!" And Kagome grabbed the first thing she could and sent it flying.

It didn't go very far since it was a thin magazine. The next thing she took was her shoe and threw it.

"You little booger! I don't see what she sees in you! You should rot in hell! How dare you! Was it all to make her not want to go? Since you would be hurt and all, you wanted her attention? I ought to kill you for real!"

"Is that a threat miss?" A cool voice asked her. That's when she turned to see guards looking at her with evil eyes and their arms were crossed over their chest.

"Yes it was, and if I had a knife… ooo he would get it!" She turned back to Inuyasha to see him staring at her with fear dripping out of his eyes.

"Scared, little puppy?" And they grabbed her pulling her to a corner and here she was, being questioned.

"Do you have a 'voice' in your mind" He asked and Kagome stared at him, "Yeah, it's so annoying. Oh wait that's you!"

She sneered at him and he spoke, "there is nothing wrong with her, she's just aggressive. Please tell her mother."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the guards, "Touch me again!" She said and began walking away wishing she wouldn't trip and wreck the entire exit.

Later that day…

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's bed taking in deep breaths. Sesshomaru wasn't there. Kikyou was still in the hospital, they wanted her to stay over night to check on the recovery, "it was a clean one," they had said. "She doesn't have to stay longer then a night if it is as fine as I think it is."

So she sat on Sesshomaru's bed in a big tee-shirt with her feet pretzel style. She tilted her neck to the right and it cracked and her eyes shot open. "Ow," She said and tilted it back.

She lay on the bed and brought her knees up making her right leg cross over her left.

She didn't mine the breeze she was getting all through her thighs.

She stared at the ceiling, "I didn't go to church today, and I threatened a helpless loser called Inuyasha. I hope I don't go to hell." She was speaking to herself but the words were lost in the almost empty room.

She looked at her thighs since her shirt had slid down to her stomach. She saw her underwear, it was one of the ones Kikyou had brought for her a while back but she never wore.

It was green lace and almost entirely see-through. She though she might not get to see Kikyou so she decided, she should do something that would make Kikyou happy, even though she wasn't there to see.

Kagome felt proud to be thinking of her sister. Did that make any sense? If it didn't, she didn't mind, the underwear was comfortable, though too seductive.

She stared at her hands when she raised it in the air. The quiet was doing things to her. She was so bored. She flipped onto her stomach. The shirt was still raised. The little wind in the room was giving her a breeze through her butt.

"That feels good," She mumbled and fell into a slumber.

At two in the morning, the door to the suite opened and a highly sleepy youkai walked in. He simply took his clothes off and slid into the bed.

He felt something beside him but of course he thought it was just the tiredness playing tricks on him. Who would have the nerve to lay, much less TOUCH his bed, his property?

He just lay over the blanket that was on the bed and fell asleep.

Over the night whoever was on the bed moved, both moved and became comfortable in the position they were in.

---In the Morning---

Kagome opened her eyes first. She was still a bit groggy and the sun was just coming out. Something was wrapped around her waist.

That woke her up. She looked down and saw an arm, and then she realized her head was on an arm also, she used that arm as a pillow.

She slowly turned to see what was happening. She was scared out of her wit and was just about ready to scream.

She turned and saw a fallen angel right next to her; he was keeping her warm via body heat.

Without know what she was doing, a smile grazed her face. At that moment the eyes of the angel started to open.

When they were fully opened they stared into chocolate sundae. A small grazed his mouth also, they could have gotten used to waking every morning like that, but then the reasonable side of them both, decide to rear its ugly head.

And so, Kagome screamed. He flinched and she pushed him away. "What happened?" she asked continuing the screaming after, but it was more like a shriek of question every other two second.

"We went to sleep, we awoke and you screamed, now CEASE!" And Kagome silenced. He held his ears for a second then looked at her.

She really did look nice when she woke up. But then something caught his eye, "I did not think you wear under garments as such."

She looked down and did a squeal lowering her shirt, "I-I don't, this is like once in a life time thing."

"Hmm, too bad," He simply said and went to the bathroom with Kagome's eyes following him. She made a face and walked into the closet, heading for her room.

"Jerk playing with people's minds. Doesn't he know what effects take when he speaks like that?" she rolled her eyes and took some sweats. She went into the kitchen.

In two minutes the breakfast was made. She smirked and walked out heading downstairs to go to the track.

When Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, there was nothing but a bowl filled with cereal and milk.

He shook his head, but he wasn't angry. Something about Kagome just wouldn't let himself hate her.

He walked to his room's window. Under he saw Kagome just walking onto the track. She did a few stretches and it was obvious she was about to run. The fit little monster.

She ran for a min before she just stopped abruptly. She turned to see Sesshomaru a ways back. She smiled and so did he. Of course that confused her. He was supposed to be a bit angry. She ran to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Kagome," He had said and she shivered.

"Sesshomaru," Neither one of them new what he/she was doing to the other.

"Just kiss already!" they looked up to see inutasio staring down on them through Sesshomaru's window.

"As if; go inside, old man!" she shouted back at him. He smirked and she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"It's gonna suck when you leave. I mean summer the bust part of Manhtten. You know, you're going to have to-"

Lips just silenced her. She mented into it and she felt hands holding her back, to keep her up.

Her arms snaked to reach around his neck, and the kiss came back more passionate. He ached to get her mouth open but she pulled away, and stared into his eye. "You're leaving. You don't do that and then leave a week later. Feelings might start."

"You don't have feelings now?"

"I was talking about you." She pulled herself away from him and ran into the hotel and taking the stair to run to the 29th level.

She breathed heard and she felt tears falling out of her eyes.

She wiped them away and sat down. She sat right across from the suite's door.

She heard a ding and she watched as a little girl with long black hair walk down. Then, the little girl noticed Kagome.

She ran to Kagome and knelt near her. "What's wrong pretty lady?"

Kagome smiled and looked at her, "I've since you before, where?"

"You saw me in Inu's room. That's my room. You all kicked me out." She pouted and Kagome did a happy frown. "Well, I'm sorry. I won't do that again, to you."

"It's okay, My name is Rin."

"I'm Kagome rin."

"You're Sesshomaru's girlfriend." Kagome did a bitter laugh, "No, just for your father, Sesshomaru wanted to pretend. To get your father off his back, you know?"

"You don't make any sense. Why would Sesshomaru asked you to court him to get Sesshomaru off his back?"

Kagome looked at the little girl with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"My father, he's Sesshomaru, you got me confused."

"What?"

---AN---I should so just end it right here. A nice cliffy. But the next three chapters are to end the story and I can't just add a chapter. That leads to confusion on my end. So continuing---

The elevator dinged and they watched as Sesshomaru walked out. "Sesshomaru!" The little girl ran to him and hugged his leg. He looked at Kagome. She had confusion in her eyes.

"Rin what did you tell Kagome?"

"I told her that you were my father."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, it's true and she wasn't making any sense."

"We told you that you couldn't tell people that." Sesshomaru picked her up and she cradled on his waist.

"Why, are you ashamed of me?" Her eyes were in the brim of tears.

"You know that's not the reason. It just complicates things." He rubbed her head to mess her hair with a hand.

"Yes, but grand father told me, I am to stay with Kagome to get to know her since she's my future mother!"

That, Kagome heard. The entire conversation was just mouth moving but she hear what the little girl said. She stood up and ran down the stairs.

_Damn, life is getting so wrong!_

Sesshomaru looked to where Kagome was supposed to be. She was no where to be since. "I'll talk with my father but-"

A tear went down her cheek. "Forget it, you can stay. Just get inside. I need to explain things to Kagome." She nodded and ran to his suite pulling out a pass card out.

* * *

The end. Just joking. It's only the end of this chapter. That's all. Hope you liked this. Check my forum for updates and just talk for stories you might want to put up. 


	22. Explainations and Graduations

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 21, 2007

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. At she's the jock that everyone sees her as a friend but not much more. She has a weird way of living with her changing moods. She meets a certain cold youkai who allows her to room in his suite due to nasty events. Soon, she's now his pretend soon to be mate and everything is just about crazy and learning new this outside of school is never really fun.

**AN**: I'm am going under edits, and writing other stories for when this is over, you have something to read before I start the second story. And the fact that my sister is forever, on the computer, I never get to go on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree or E! news or the I-pod company**

* * *

**Explanations and Graduations**

Kagome reached the front door. She walked through and took a deep breath of the polluted city air.

Her mind was rushing. First she received a marvelous kiss from a guy she thought didn't like her that way not to mention he was leaving in a few days.

She made a gagging sound, "I should have pushed him away. She waved to Jeff and he nodded in a greeting. A sigh escaped her mouth and she took a seat on the bench in front of the building.

He has a daughter! Goodness, isn't he still young? This pretending to be Ice Prick's girl is too much. "Kagome," She heard her name so she turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards her bench. She scoffed and begun to stand.

As soon as she stood she felt something wrapped around her waist. Looking down, she was a green glowing rope. She turned to see the rope was coming from his claws.

"Yet another secret kept from me. I didn't know you could do that."

"You're confused."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How are you going to tell me-"

"Ask whatever questions you want. I will answer; I don't want things to change."

Kagome scoffed but began her questions. "Who are you?"

888

Kagome sat on the bench, her mind gearing. Sesshomaru had just left. He had received a call. She looked up to the sky to see hours had passed and she was still in her running clothes. She stood to go to her room but a yellow bus pulled into view. Her cheeks burned up.

"What are you wearing?" She did a nervous smile and looked down to see her chest was also pink as was her face. She waved at buck teeth and baldy when she looked back up and entered the bus. Many of the guys wooed.

"Now, now she Sesshomaru's girl, you can't do that!" The beaver said lisping.

Cheers were heard. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! Undefeated!" Kagome's smile dropped as she made her way to her seat and dropped herself near the window.

She was going to hear her name a lot until graduation. He had made the basketball team win every single game. He made them undefeated for the year, and that was new. The fact that the track team made it to cross country made "dating" him a must for popularity status.

Not that, that was her thing, it's just that was what high school was. A wolf sat right next to her after the bus started moving for the second time she's been on the bus.

"What are you wearing?" He asked and brought her out from her thoughts. She turned from the window to see Koga staring at her. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"He nodded and began to take the shirt off his person. "You're wearing it, don't you have another?"

"I have a shirt under, relax." She gave him a nod and he took it off having a white tee-shirt on. "Thanks." She took the blue shirt and pulled it over her head. After having it on she smiled at him.

He smiled back but then frowned causing her to frown also. "Who are you and what have you done to my Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head with a smirk. "Your Kagome? I belong to no one but my self."

"That's where you're wrong. You're mine." He told her and squeezed her cheeks. (face u pervs)

She stuck her tongue out at him and baldy popped out from behind. "No Kouga, she belongs to Sesshomaru." More cheering came and Kagome rolled her eyes. "No I do not!" She huffed to give an effect as she slouched in her seat staring out the window.

"Hey gags, don't get mad get-"

"Oh, hush up!" She threw her right hand up hitting her mark, his forehead.

"I can't wait to leave this school." He mumbled and sat back down.

"Don't say that. We'll all mill gags here." And Kouga grabbed her arms to shake her, "Would you miss me?"

"not really," '

"Innocent girls shouldn't lie." Kagome turned to look at Kouga. She smiled that innocent smile but the devil's voice came out, "Let me go," and he did.

888

Math came 6th period and Kagome was at her usual seat at the back of the room. Though School was technically over the next day, since finals were taken since May, her math teach should be just letting them relax, but no, she just kept reviewing that dreaded pre-calculus.

It was boring and hard and Kagome just couldn't take it. She let her mind wonder to earlier that morning. Sesshomaru had answered each question except on which bugged her a bit.

She had asked him every thing she could have though of at that moment. The first question may have sound ridiculous but it was the answer that blew her away. He had told her that his name was Sesshomaru Tashio son of the Lord Inu No Tashio of the Western Lands of Japan, older half brother of the hanyou Inuyasha Tashio, Taiyoukai. Not something someone would say while introducing their selves.

She then had asked what did he mean by lord and he decided to take a seat and begin that explanation. More then 500 years ago, demon roamed the earth and ruled in Japan. His father was the lord of the western part as he was the prince.

He was born almost 700 years ago and was destined to rule the west when his father was to give away his title or pass, which ever came first. Back in Japan, if he was to go there now, they'll recognizer him as the ice prince.

Before Kagome even had a chance to ask her next question he continued.

Every 10 decades or so, he would go to another country to receive education, since he couldn't go on with 300AB knowledge.

"So Rin it _who_ really?" she asked and he didn't hesitate to answer.

"She is my daughter," He had said. "A few years ago my cousin Thuy fell in love with a human named Onigumo. Her father had not approved for she was the eldest, the heiress and her children were to be pure blooded. She had not cared and bedded with the human. At the time, the human had not even known Thuy was a demon. The day after, Thuy's father came after Onigumo and threatened him. The human had not believed Thuy's father could do any damage and so her father should him her true form of a white light demon to Onigumo.

"In fear the human ran and changed everything about him. Thuy was devastated and was with child. Her father warned her that if she was to keep the infant she would lose her inheritance. She was seeing the baby as a reminder of her mistake so she easily agreed to give the baby away to someone she had trust in. When the baby girl was born, she handed her off to myself, I was to take care of her. Of course, at the time, I had not favored humans or even half-demons. However I was bound to Thuy's wish. I kept it and it grew into Rin. She knows of her history and doesn't care for it at all." When he had finished, she had sat on the bench staring into space think what s he should ask about next.

"And what of Shippo," He had said giving her another question.

"Shippo? What's a Shippo?" a smirk grazed his lips then, drawing her eyes to them. "Shippo is my cousin as well. My father is looking after the little kitsune. His entire family was murdered and no justice was served. Never knew his mother and his father was murdered before his eyes."

"Can I meet him?" Kagome blurted out without thinking."

"You've seen him before; did you not meet him then?"

"I've seen him…" and she trailed off before she got the courage to speak again she let her eyes hit his and took a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me?"

He stared at her and a smirk /smile made his face, glowing, making her melt.

"I-" his phone rang and her eyes blinked pulling herself out of the trance. She looked forward and Sesshomaru stood up speaking in hush tones. He looked at her and gave her the sign of "wait one moment" and he walked away.

Thinking on it now flustered Kagome. She was only to pretend to be his girlfriend to stay with him which wasn't need any more. The hotel had changed all the beds with the new pillow top ones. What made her stay with him was unknown even to her.

Now Rin, such a happy little girl made her smile, but Rin's history was disturbing. Shippo also had a creepy story. Kagome had always had a soft spot for children. She made it her job to make sure they have a female person to look up to. Rin had brightened her, no she dampened her day because she got confused. Kagome didn't enjoy getting confused.

"Miss Hir-"

"Why? You can't pronounce it, please just call me by my first name." Kagome said snapping out of her musings quickly when she felt the attention was shift to her.

"Yes, well Kagome. I know that school is basically over, but it is not yet. Pay attention."

"Alright, sorry," Yeah, she wasn't.

888

Later that day Kagome walked off the bus and headed to her room getting her things ready to go get her sister from the hospital.

She walked into the suite and on Sesshomaru's bed were two children. There was Rin and another with orange hair and green eyes.

"Hello, are you Shippo?" Kagome asked with a lovable voice. They looked so sweet. Both were laying there staring at the ceiling with there head at the end of the bed instead of the beginning.

"Yes, are you Kagome?" He turned himself and sat up staring at her with shining Green eyes, ones you would never think to have seen their father murdered.

"Yeah, you're so cute!" She couldn't help but squeal with his plump little cheeks and the tail.

She ran to him and squeezed loving how soft he felt. "Stop! I can't breath!" She screamed and she lessened her grip. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She told him with a grin that just wouldn't go away.

"You did do that to me! I'm not cute?" She looked down and Rin was looking up at her from where she was lying.

"That's because, you are beautiful, not cute." And Rin gave her a toothy grin. "But when you do that, I might just hug you like I did Shippo here.

"Stop smiling Rin!" Shippo quickly said and Kagome chuckled. "So let's get to-" her phone rang. She sat Shippo down on the bed and went to her room.

"Why is she going in her closet?" Shippo asked Rin after Kagome had left.

"I found out that it's a whole room, her room is there and the kitchen and a closet."

"In a closet? That's weird."

"No it's cool, come on." She said and grabbed Shippo's hand going towards Kagome's room.

"Hello?" Kagome asked through the phone.

"He asked me out!!! Kagome, Miroku asked me out! Why aren't you shouting with me! It's great. If we get married, I'll be your sister! Oh my goodness, what am I going to wear what am I going to do. Oh man, I should just call him and cancel! That's what I'll do. I'm sick! Kagome, I have a fever! I-"

"That's great Sango."

"No it's not! You're coming with me! I can't do it alone."

"I will not tag along on your date I won't-"

"Bring Sesshomaru, it'll be a double!"

"I-"

"Pleeeease"

"Fine, I'll help, but Sesshomaru won't agree, a lot has happen today."

"It's three, what could have happened I mean, how early did you two fight really?"

"Sango," Kagome sighed, ever since Miroku asked her out, they been having this conversation. It always started like that. Though it was the first time Sango faked sickness. "When is it?"

"oh um, tonight?"

' "what? you mean tonight, tonight? I can't drop that on him!"

"Please, come on, it's at this nice little restaurant, and please. You're my best friend. Don't ruin this for me!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll help you. It's Sesshomaru I'm worried about. Why would he agree to-"

"Did you two kiss this morning?"

-' "How do you know about that?" Kagome asked feeling herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Everyone knows, it was on E! news"

"I can't go, sorry Sango. I just can't do it. You go alone and I know things will be better."

"What, no, you already agreed!"

"I'm sorry I just can't." Kagome said and dropped to her bed. There was a long pause on the line.

Sango sighed, "Alright, but if I mess this up, I'm coming after you."

Kagome did a small smile. "Alright, but you'll do just fine."

"Bye, hope what ever is wrong gets rights."

"Thanks," And they hung up with Kagome laying her head down.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked after having understanding on the suite's rooms. "It's nothing little one, I'm just out of it."

"Well…" Rin started and with in that second Kagome was being dog piled on.

888

Later that day, Kagome woke up with numb arms. She looked to her left, then her right. The two kids had immediately taken to her. The entire daylight was spent having fun with Rin and Shippo. It brought a smile to Kagome's face.

She slowly slipped away from under them since both her arms were being squished.

She went to the kitchen to get a drink and there was Sesshomaru sitting there. She quietly went to the refrigerator. "I answered all your questions because I didn't want things to change. Why do I feel things have changed?"

"Have you seen my I-pod, it went missing, I though I had charged with your laptop but after that I haven't seen it ha-"

"Kagome," he said sternly.

She stopped and pulled out an orange soda bottle. "yes…"

"What is your-"

"Why did you kiss me?" His pager beeped. He picked it up. "No, you're going to answer me." She took it and threw to where the door was. She hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to Sesshomaru until he stood and there were a few inches close.

"Go, get it."

"No, answer me."

He cupped her chin and stared at her, "I wanted to." And his face was coming closer.

"Eww," both Shippo and Rin has woken up and looking at the two. They separated and Sesshomaru went to his Pager, "3 pm. Be there."

"I was going anyways." She paused while he left, "For Kouga!" she called out after him.

888

The last day of school came and went and the graduation was now, 3:00. Kagome took a seat next to a few guys she used to play with, they were in her grade but as for Kouga the eagle and the beaver, they were graduating. Kagome turned her head to see Rin and Shippo sitting next to Sesshomaru's father and they were staring at the graduates. They hadn't noticed her. Inuyasha wasn't insight.

They were going in order and they were still in the 'D's of course Kagome felt tired so she laid her head on her lap and just waited for a name she wasn't just acquainted with and was actually friends with.

"Kouga Hashiba!" (random last name) Kagome head shot up and she stood as did everyone behind her. "WOOOOOOOO!!!! THAT'S MA BOY!" she shouted a few people looked at her then someone else who was graduating but they cheered as well.

She sat back down and she felt glares at her. She turned and saw Shippo, Rin and the old man staring at her with their mouths open. She smiled and waved at them. Inutashio motioned for her to come to him. She mentally groaned but went to them anyways.

"Hey you two, how are you."

"Fine!" they smiled at her making her glow. They had spent all afternoon together on the last day of school, yesterday. The three connected somehow. She hugged them both and sat near them, away from Inutashio.

"So," He began. "Kouga is your 'boy'?"

"Yes, he's my guy best friend." Inutashio nodded to her response. "Good, my mind was reeling I almost thought you to be a whore." '

"Really." She said through clenched teeth. "Well, I'm not you old piece of- Well I'm just not daddy." He looked at her and realized what just happened. Rin took hold of her hand catching her attention and she softened. Inutashio couldn't help but smile bring his attention back to the graduation.

Kagome began to braid Rin's hair while she was there. A lot of girls from her school did that at lunch and she picked it up. The front of her hair in braid attached to her head but Kagome could have bet Rin didn't know the name of the braiding style, and she would have won.

Shippo was playing with Kagome's just the ends. Kagome didn't know exactly what he was doing but she didn't mind.

"Your hair's on fire." She heard Inutashio. She turned to Shippo and her hair was not on fire.

"Be quite old man."

"Sesshomaru Tashio!" Kagome helped Rin up and shot up in the air screaming! To the other side was Basketball fans, cheering him on. He walked to the man and shook his hand with that indifferent look on his face

Kagome shouted "That's my man!!!" And it echoed in her ears. Had she just said that? Did Sesshomaru hear her? Of course he did the dog. He was looking and she heard a string of oooos from behind. She waved and he nodded at her. And she sat down.

"You're funny." Shippo said

* * *

Finished. Sesshomaru leaves tomorrow! 


	23. Five less days

Inuforlyf

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 21, 2007

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. She's the jock that everyone sees as a friend but not much more. She has a weird way of living with her changing moods. And then she meets a certain cold youkai who allows her to use a room in his suite due to nasty events. Soon, she has to pretend to be his soon to be mate and everything is just about crazy and learning new things outside of school is never really fun.

**AN**: I'm am going under edits, and writing other stories for when this is over, you have something to read before I start the second story. And the fact that my sister is forever, on the computer, I never get to go on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree or E! news or the I-pod company**

* * *

**Five less Days**

_**Day 1 of Five**_

_Today is Thursday. Sesshomaru is leaving in five days. Well more like for since it's really Thursday night. On Monday will be the day I'm free of him. I don't want to be free of him. It's weird, I never did like him. First time I met him, he was an ass and he actually made me mad, I acted like Kikyou. I was never like that. Ask any one, I was the cool one for the twins. I was well liked and it was easy for me to gain friends. There was a reason for that. It's hard for me to get truly angry at any one, I'm a likeable person._

_Then why is it, the minute he spoke I turned into Kikyou? Oh and that's not a thing maybe the sugar in an unsweetened cake. Oh no, I ended up being his girlfriend. How you may ask, well, my mother's actions drew me out of my original suite and I asked him but of course there were condition's for me to stay with him. _

_Number one; I had to make him breakfast every morning. That I didn't mind much, I always made breakfast and just making breakfast for him was no biggie._

_Number two; wasn't even entirely his fault really. It was that that old man's fault. Why won't he just shrivel up in die? I wonder he probably feeds on my discomfort, how else is he still alive and kicking. Getting to the point, his father, Sesshomaru's that is, you know the old man, yeah him. Well he was always complaining to Sesshomaru on how Sesshomaru is getting old and needs a female in his life. Yeah, Sesshomaru is old, as I found out just two days ago, but he doesn't look old. He looks about eighteen maybe nineteen, while that old man looks sixty something and Sesshomaru is 700 years old, how old is the old man?_

_Moving on, because of uncomfortable events, the old man 'assumed' that I was Sesshomaru's intended which to me mean's fiancé but I'm only 17 for goodness sakes so the settled for girlfriend. Since the bag of farts thought I was with Sesshomaru, he stopped bugging Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru liked not being bugged, and so he told me to pretend to be his girl so the prune wouldn't bother him any more. Of course I didn't agree but he told me in order to stay with him I had to do this and I didn't want to go anywhere else so I agreed. _

_Why didn't I want to go anywhere else? I don't know._

_Number three; was to learn crazy junk that will just confuse me. That was the final one. Eh, so it's not really one but I guess staying with him, it came with the package. Staying with him is like, grr, I don't even know. So far I learned that, hmm all demon's over the age of 100 and some repeat high school over and over every fifty years, Kouga told me that after I asked yesterday after graduation._

_So more things I learned, Sesshomaru is a prince and in America is a rich Ice prick that has so many influences he might as well be the president to bad he was born in Japan, hah ha. More things, Rin and Shippo, sad souls, love them both I do. They are so sweet and child like, will of course they're children. But still, they warm my heart. Every time they smile I glow, I don't know why. I like to have them near now. Since I first met Shippo after Rin, they've been staying in this suite._

_I've been sleeping on Sesshomaru's bed with them Sesshomaru probably slept on my bed but I don't really know. I would go to sleep without him in the suite and wake up with him gone again. A part of me always felt odd but still, I knew he came home, well not home but you get the point. I would always see my I-pod (found it yesterday) fully charged on the coffee table in front of the television. Not to mention the back of me would always feel warm as if some one had just hugged me. I love that feeling._

_I use to get that feeling when all three of us, my mother, sister and I that is, slept together in the winter. Well anyways, I've learned that I was a miko or priestess as I say and yay!! I don't understand what powers I have, isn't that fantastic?_

_Well it is, well not really. I killed a girl with those powers. I was, am filled with guilt. I go to church and even to accidentally hurt a rat okay not a rat maybe a cat, yes a cat, I would feel guilt rush through me. I killed the girl, she turned to pink and gray ashes, and it was disturbing._

_So Sesshomaru still isn't here. It's pretty late; I was thinking of trying my best to stay up late to see what time he came. Shippo and Rin are right next to me, and it's hot so I'm about to take them to my bed so I they won't be squished with my body, okay I'm hot and want the bed for my self, I'm not self fish._

**Sure your not. Honestly I've been thinking that you're crazy, why else would you be talking to your self for an hour?**

_Technically I was thinking to my self and not talking to my self._

Kagome sat up on the bed and looked at the two children lying right next to her. She smiled and first took Rin. She picked her up and she heard a little sound, "Night, night," Kagome heard. "Goodnight," she smiled and brought her to Kagome's bed. She laid her down and went back for Shippo to do the same.

She turned the air conditioner built in their room to a low cool and went back to the larger bed.

She stared at the bed before she jumped onto it and flopped down. She let a sigh escape her lips and a smile popped out of no where. There was this warm feeling washing through her, a comfort something that felt so right. She had no idea where it had come from, and then the suite's door opened.

Kagome froze. The warm feeling was still there, she didn't know why. Her head was pounding and she had held her breath. What was odd though was that her heart was beating as if nothing was wrong, as if all was cool.

She heard some metal clinking and a cool ding coming from Sesshomaru's laptop that was on top of the television. There was a ruffle of clothes and she felt who ever it was moving, she quickly closed her eyes.

Maybe who ever it was would believe that she was sleeping. She heard a door open then shut. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the bathroom light was on. _Maybe it was Sesshomaru,_ she thought.

She calmed down and closed her eyes again, _would he sleep on the couch?_

**Isn't that where he's been sleeping?**

_I don't know! _And she stiffened up. The water rushing stopped and who ever it was came out but her eyes were closed. The warm feeling that was already on her went into full force. If her mind was so wired at the moment she could have fallen asleep.

She felt the figure move from behind her closed eye lids. She then felt pressure on the bed, _what._

If it was Sesshomaru, she would mind more then she would mine if it was a stranger, why? Well, she would never see the stranger again, if it was Sesshomaru, she would see him every day from 12 to seven. The pressure was gone and she heard the closet door slid open. She listened carefully and she heard her door open.

She listened harder, if that thing did anything to hurt them my the lord help him. She heard the door close and then the closet door closed soon after. The pressure was back but more weight was on it.

Who ever it was, slid behind her and held her. The warm feeling she had always felt when she wake up was there. The hugging feeling made her relax into his arm. Yes it was male. She felt something brushing her back, it belonged to a male.

She should have been afraid but her body just melted into the arms. As much as her mind was going crazy her body was already molded into the shape of the other person's body, as if it was use to it. "Goodnight," a velvet voice breathed into her ears.

She was supposed to be asleep but it was a habit, "Night," Her voice answered and the body behind her froze. She turned and opened her eyes, "Hi." She said. He began to move and her hand shot to his arm.

"Don't move," She told him and she snuggled closer to him. The summer heat began to fade away and she was in a comfortable heat.

"My fluffy," she murmured and that warm feeling finally took over and she fell asleep.

-+-+

Sesshomaru looked at the raven haired girl in his arm. Had that really happened? He had assumed that she was awake but it was 1 in the morning, what was she doing awake? Had she waited for him?

For the past few days, since Rin and Shippo have been staying there, Sesshomaru had been doing the same thing every night. Charge her i-pod shower then into bed. He hadn't really cared because Kagome was such a heavy sleeper. He loved waking in the morning to her. He would still be holding her after he had awoken just to keep this morning.

He knew as soon as he left things wouldn't be the same. He thought that she liked him as a friend. She did have a lot of guy friends. Many of her friends do like her, but either she doesn't care or she doesn't know. Either way, she was not looking for a boyfriend. Besides, he was a demon how old and she was this little angel, who went to church. Who did that?

He lowered his head and his chin was on her head. He felt like this was how things should stay, but of course they couldn't…

888

_**Day 2 of five**_

Kagome woke up the next morning and it was the same as the others. The warm feeling still lingered and her I-pod was on the coffee table as always. She sat there thinking about what happen. It wasn't a dream she knew that. It was as real as ever and she loved being in his arms, but of course it was nothing. She was taking up his bed, how else would he have slept.

The Ice prick would never sleep on the couch so he had to sleep on his bed.

**Blah, you so like him and He likes you so stop denying him. **

Kagome rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, there he sat. "What are you doing?" He sat there with the newspaper right in front of his face as if nothing else mattered. As soon as she spoke up he had looked up and into her eyes.

"I am reading the paper,"

"I _know that_, what are you doing here?"

"I am re-"

"You're never here when I wake up." She walked towards the cupboards. "Where _do _you always go?"

"I work." Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know any more. He was getting on her nerves. Once again she had woken up a few minutes after sunrise. She always did that so she can jog but the last time she went jogging was Monday and after that she just didn't. She ran but it was at the park when she brought the kids there.

She just didn't feel comfortable on the track field anymore. Those paparazzi people were everywhere. She was really hating E! They were video people meaning not pictures but whatever was done, said.

"No comment, that is new." He said and folded the papers. "I have a house about a mile off campus. She continued to grab for pans and pots though he knew she was listen.

"Would you like to stay for the summer with Rin and Shippo?"(OCC!!! O my overboard I know)

From out side a Spanish woman was walking past the suite and she heard a lot of metal clattering. She knew it was the couple she's been watching. The two famous ones. She walked to the door and pressed her ear to the door. She heard nothing else. She sighed and walked off ready to speak to the maids what had happen.

"Are you se-"

"Cool! I Should I start packing? I'll go wake Shippo up!" And Rin ran off. Kagome began to pick pots up.

"When? Aren't you leaving in three days? You shouldn't get her hopes up if you change your mine in that time." His right eye brow rose. "Kagome, you coming also and it's tomorrow we're leaving.

_**Tires screech to a stop…**_

"Huh?" _No we have three days no, I was counting!_ "We are leaving tomorrow."

"I heard you the first time, hungry?" She asked and never bothered to answer his question but they both knew she wanted to leave. She grew accustom to moving and staying so long in one place is different to her.

* * *

DONE! Questions, who is that Spanish lady? Next chapter… When I think of it I'll let you know.

Really, this chapter was going to be longer but after day two I couldn't think of anything and threw that into it. Heh heh sorry.


	24. Home Sweet Kagome

Hotel Kagome

Fan fiction

July 28, 2007

**Summery:** Kagome lives in hotel Double Tree. She's the jock that everyone sees as a friend but not much more. She has a weird way of living with her changing moods. And then she meets a certain cold youkai who allows her to use a room in his suite due to nasty events. Soon, she has to pretend to be his soon to be mate and everything is just about crazy and learning new things outside of school is never really fun.

**AN**: I'm am going under edits, and writing other stories for when this is over, you have something to read before I start the second story. And the fact that my sister is forever, on the computer, I never get to go on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the hotel double tree or E! news or the I-pod company**

* * *

**Home Sweet Kagome**

Kagome stared at him for a minute before leaving the room and heading to the lobby. Of course she first had to tell Sango. She headed down stares and remembered it was still early. Instead she went to the man at the check in/out counter. "Hey um, you."

"My name is josh." She stared at him. "Right, sure um is Sora Hi- I mean Toshiba still her suite or did she leave?"

"I can't revile that-"

"She's my mother,"

"Then shouldn't you know is she was there or not?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Yes she could have just gone back up stairs and tell her mother but why bother. She grabbed him by the collar pulling him of the counter, "Tell me."

"I-I-I'll call security." She smirked.

"Go ahead, new meat." She told him. Yeah, he was new. She hadn't seen him before, or maybe he was the morning manager. She wasn't sure. He pressed a red button that was before covered with a piece of wood that blended in with the desk. In a matter of seconds two large security guards were standing behind her.

It was the manager's turn to smirk. She let him go and turned. "Hiten! Ginta! Long time no see!" She gave them a smile and they gave it back to her.

Of course, 'Josh' was feeling lost. "What's the problem here Kagome?" Hiten asked. She frowned and motion to 'josh.'

"All I asked was if my mom still in her suite and he didn't tell me, so I got mad." She said.

"Aw, well Kagome you do have that temper problem but I'm sure that if you ask him now, he'll tell you." Ginta told her. She nodded and turned back to Josh with a smile and he had is mouth wide open.

"Is my mother still in her suite?"

"U-um, yes but she is planning on leaving in a few days to a near by house." Kagome nodded but was a bit confused, there was no near by houses. "Thank you, and thank you two, too!" She smiled at the two guards before heading to the elevator she spoke, "Oh and I'll be gone for a while make sure you spread the word, tomorrow. Not today, some people might get mad they didn't hear it first." She smiled. And they nodded.

She went to the elevator. She then realized what she was wearing, "shoot, how embarrassing." She went to her old suite. "Hey, mommy." She said with a smile and the suite's door wasn't even open yet. The door flew open and there stood her mother. "Hey ugly." And she hugged her daughter.

"What's up?" She asked and pulled Kagome in. There was boxes every where apparently the bed her mother slept on wasn't her mother's but Kikyou's bed was and it was all packed up and resting on the wall next to the door. However, her mother's bed was gone.

"I hear you're leaving soon. Where are you going?" Kagome asked and watched her mother who still had sleep in her eyes sit on the couch. Kagome laid her back on the standing bed.

"Well, there is a beautiful mansion where your brother lives, Kikyou and I were heading there. Did you want to come or are you having way too much fun with your hubby?" Her mother did a bitter laugh and turned her head to look at her daughter. Kagome had her hands across her chest and goodness it looks as if she hadn't changed from her sleeping garments with hair unruly and ghastly clothes.

"And _what _are you wearing?" Kagome looked down at her clothes. "I am wearing cotton granny underwear and a long knee length orange shirt. Not to mention that I am not wearing shoes. _What _are you wearing?" Her mother chuckled and Kagome sat next to her. "I'm going to live with Sesshomaru in someplace of the Yale university campus, or something, for a month."

Her mother stared at her. "I am wearing a green robe that cover's my green lingerie."

"Mom, didn't you just hear me?"

"I heard you. You're leaving again. A part of me wonder's if it's me you can't standing. You never did like staying home. You were always out and you always wanted to go to sleepovers, never having one yourself. I don't understand. And who really is this Sesshomaru? I hardly know him and yet you're going to parties with him, staying with him, sleeping with him!"

"Huh, how do you know about that?"

"So it's true! Have you been using protection?"

"O, o! ew, when I say sleep with him I mean just sharing the bed. And how do you know about that?"

"The entire staff knows about it. When I was getting my last check the new chef was spreading the word. Turns out her name is Collette, some short Hispanic woman with long black hair."

"Since when is Miroku Toshiba my brother?" Kagome asked registering what her mother said earlier.

"Don't change the subject dear. I-"

"Blah, that's all I wanted to say. I'm leaving for a while. Tell Kikyou."

"If I don't allow you…"

"You don't have that power of me mother. You disowned me long ago." She said with a smile and left with her mother gasped behind her.

Her mother couldn't believe Kagome remembered that. It was so long ago.

Kagome went back up to her suite. She went in to see Rin jumping on the bed and Shippo watching her. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself. Now get down!" Kagome spoke higher then she usually did. Rin jumped down with a giggle and went to the television where Shippo was now heading, neither saying a word to her as if her there presence was all the greeting she needed.

She entered her room and took her cell phone from its charger calling Sango.

"Yeah," She heard on the other said of the other side.

"Hey, babes."

"Kagome? Hey you. Did I tell you? I had such a great time with Miroku thank goodness you didn't come with me!"

"Really, how was it?"

"Well, surprisingly, Miroku was a total gentleman."

"That's great but I have a bomb to drop."

"O man. You're moving aren't you?" Sango hit the 25 right next to bull's eye. "I'll only be gone for a month and I'll stay with you for the rest of the summer, if you like, before I'll move in with that woman called Sora."

"That's fine, but then I don't forget, I'm leaving too for the contest that Miroku invited me to join."

"When did you tell me this?" Kagome questioned taking a seat. "I told you yesterday, babes but you was just talking about that warm feeling you had every time you woke up. By the way what was it?"

"It was Sesshomaru; he's been sleeping with me."

"What! It's true! My little girl is growing faster then me!"

"Ew no, and where did you hear this? And so help me god if you heard it from-"

"E! News, really they had a picture of u and Sesshomaru together on the bed in the middle of the night." Kagome froze and her phone fell out of her hands. How the hell did they get a picture like that? Sango drone on about a video they played as well.

Kagome ran to the front where the kids were watching television and she looked at the bed to see Sesshomaru lounging on the bed. She looked at him and he looked at her. "What?"

She made a motion with her hands telling him to stay silent, and looked. She looked around and noticed something very small on the back of the couch. It was being covered with a cover Kagome had placed on the couch to have a more homey look to the suite. She stayed to angle walking to it side ways like a crab.

She slowly went to it and Sesshomaru watched her every move. She swatted it. Like the bug it was. She hit it. And it hurt. The swat didn't do a thing but hurt her. She raised the cover and there was a small black square. She took it and saw a lens. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was getting angry.

"I never like E! news." She said and destroyed the fly on the wall via her foot.

-+-+

Obviously Sesshomaru reported them and they lost a lot of money and Sesshomaru received it and eye rolls from Kagome. The rich just got richer.

Later that day Sesshomaru left and she was alone with the kids. "Did you all pack?" The responded a no together. "Well hop to it."

They packed and of course Kagome had to help spending hours on them before realizing they had not eaten.

"Who wants potatoes?" They groaned and she pulled out the service phone near the bed. "French potatoes." They cheered knowing that meant French fries.

Later that day Sesshomaru still had not come and Kagome got them ready for bed. The next day they were going to leaving, something Kagome grew a habit of. She was here for to long anyways.

* * *

Finished. Another story will be up but I won't be a sequel. Rather, it'll be a story with three chapters that are the first chapter to three different stories. Which ever chapter gets more reviews, I will continue that story. The sequel won't be up in till I get a steady way of school. School's in a month so it won't be up for a long while. In the mean time, I was going to have another story but I have three in mind so the fans will have to pick 


End file.
